Happy? Me? Of course
by Chhaya
Summary: Ginny/Draco **Complete**. Ginny's being used by her friends; Draco... well, you'll just have to read to find out. Angsty. kind of.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Happy? Me? Of course.  
  
----- Important! PLEASE read ----  
  
Hello everyone! Just wanted to say that all the chapters that hadn't been edited before, are being edited now. And it's all thanks to Emmy! So, now you can read the chapters, without any spelling mistakes! Isn't life wonderful?  
  
The first chapter's all done!  
  
Chapter: The Meeting  
  
  
  
First there was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Also known as the bouncing ferret, stupid git, or simply Malfoy. He had gotten used to it. Just like he was use to the way he was supposed to act towards other people. If he had thought about it, he would have realised that he deserved to be called all those names. But he didn't want to think about it.  
  
To mock people was the only way to act for Draco, since his father had been teaching him his whole life to hide his feelings and hate Mudbloods and others that weren't like them. Why? Draco didn't know. He just knew that that was the way to be. Actually, Draco had the courage once to ask his father that scary question. He had only been about eight years old and didn't know any better.  
  
His father had looked at his son with those angry, cold, and evil eyes of his before he answered.  
  
"Son, sooner or later you'll be out in this world alone, and then you will understand why we hate Mudbloods.  
  
"They are the reason we have to keep hiding our powers like this! If it hadn't been for Mudbloods we could live happily in this world without worrying if someone would spot us doing some charm." He paused for a moment just to make what he said a bit more dramatic. "If it hadn't been for Mudbloods, we would be free"  
  
Even though it sounded totally nuts, that last sentence would repeat itself more than once as little Draco Malfoy grew up. He put on this mask of self-confidence, hate, cold calmness and pride and started to live up to the kind of son his father wanted him to be.  
  
At first Draco did feel guilty while slapping and mocking someone smaller than him, someone different or just some useless Mudblood. But it only took him about two years before that mask was gone. He didn't have to pretend anymore. That hate and coldness would shine through his eyes anyway.  
  
According to the young Draco Malfoy the hate was towards Mudbloods. Without them the world would be a better place. Right? But he felt so much hate. Could it all be just because of them? Maybe... He didn't spend his days thinking about that. He let out all of his anger on innocent people who couldn't protect themselves, or that annoying Potter. It was entirely his fault. He was the one who stopped Lord Voldemort from killing all those Mudbloods. And Potter was a Mudblood too. Thinking about that made little Draco want to throw up. So he felt a lot better after making Potter feel bad. He didn't feel good, Draco never felt good about himself, but he felt better. And that's always something.  
  
He was destined to be a Death Eater like his father. Even though it scared him, he thought it was for the best, so Draco didn't waste time dreaming about a future doing something he actually might enjoy.  
  
To summarize: Draco Malfoy was an angry, unhappy 16-year-old boy who had a lot to learn about life. Especially a lot to learn about a curtain feeling called "guilt." He thought he would never feel that again. If he had only known how wrong he was.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was the second week of his 6th year at Hogwarts. He and his never failing friends Crabbe and Goyle were, as usual, mocking someone younger. Someone with annoying red hair, someone with the last name Weasley...  
  
"Well, now, Mudblood-lover, where is your hero Potter when you need him?" Draco mocked her with a big smirk on his face. Crabbe and Goyle laughed as they watched her trip over Draco's feet that he had so kindly placed in front of her.  
  
They heard her trying to hide a quiet "ouch" and saw how her face turned red and how her eyes filled up with tears. Draco was just about to drop another comment, when she suddenly looked up at him, and their eyes met for a split second. Those eyes ... those sad eyes... When he looked at them he felt something twitch in his stomach, something awful... For a second the smirk on his face faded, but he was able to control it fast enough.  
  
"C-come on guys, we have no time for this" he said and started to walk away.  
  
What the hell was happening? He felt as though he just wanted to scream "STOP!" but he couldn't, he was too choked. He felt an emptiness inside of him he hadn't felt for so many years. Or maybe he had, but had somehow learned not to think about it.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and stared right at her. She was still sitting on the floor, tears running down her cheeks as she watched him walk away.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
So then there was Miss Ginny Weasley. The always smiling, always happy, and always alone Miss Weasley. But little Ginny liked to be alone, that's just the way it was. If you looked at her smile you could see that she liked it like that. Right?  
  
Yes, sure she smiled, but that didn't mean that she was happy. Actually, it meant the exact opposite.  
  
Her best friends Desdemona and Miranda were always there for Ginny. Except for those times when they had dates and somehow "forgot" about their meetings with Ginny. Or when they were out looking at the Quidditch practices and "forgot" about her.  
  
Ginny used to sit and wait for them for hours while thinking, "Maybe they forgot their books and had to go back and get them?" and "Maybe they've had an accident and are lying in the hospital wing with broken arms and legs?" But Ginny knew that wasn't really the reason. She knew somewhere deep inside of her that her so-called "friends" had just gone somewhere else and hadn't told her about it.  
  
But then, when she was just about to give up and go back to their dorm they would come laughing and happy and give Ginny an excuse like: "Oh Ginny we're so sorry! But you know those gorgeous Ravenclaw guys? They finally asked us out! We had no time to tell you about it, but you understand don't you?"  
  
And Ginny would just smile and say that it was okay and that she understood. Just as she had understood so many times before that. And once again her fake smile would come in handy. It hid all the chaos that went through the little girl's head. But the one thing that couldn't be hidden was the deep sadness in her eyes. Not that it mattered, Desdemona and Miranda never noticed anyway.  
  
But that she was lonely wasn't her only problem. She was a bit confused over why she was in Gryffindor. She wasn't brave. She always stammered, and her face always turned red when someone looked at her.  
  
Harry Potter was brave. But not Ginny. She would never dare to do anything against the rules, and she would never have the courage to tell her friends it wasn't okay that they forgot about her all the time!  
  
While waiting for her friends, Ginny often went to the library and read a lot of books. Hermione often saw her there, and thought she was there because Harry Potter might come. She was wrong. Ginny didn't like him anymore. He scared her. When she looked at him she would always remember Tom ... the dark chamber ... the diary. She didn't like it. All she wanted was someone she could talk to. Someone who would care about her and not just leave her and take her for granted, like her so-called friends. Why did they do that anyway?  
  
Ginny thought she would be miserable for as long as she went to Hogwarts. She was wrong. She would be happy, and it all began that day in the hallway when she was as unhappy as she could be.  
  
She had been on a bad mood all day. Her friends had stood her up for the second time that day, she had been late to DADA and on top of that she met Draco and his followers.  
  
He was always mean to her, laughed at her and called her "Mudblood-lover." She could never understand why. But this day she couldn't keep her fake smile on, she was too tired.  
  
As she sat there on the floor with an aching knee and the three boys stood there and laughed at her, she felt as if she had lost all of her strength. She couldn't keep doing this, pretending she wasn't sad when in fact she felt like it was the end of the world. She knew it wasn't, but it felt as though it was.  
  
So she looked up at him, looked into his cold, grey eyes and just stared. She didn't even bothered to dry the tears that were running down her cheeks; she just looked at him, revealing all of the sadness she'd been hiding for so long. And then she saw it ... something in his facial expression changed. It looked like ... guilt? Could it be true? Yes, he started to walk away with his friends still snickering at her. But he wasn't laughing. He just kept staring at her with something looking like surprise in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Eavesdropping

Title: Happy? Me? Of course. A/N: It's just edited. Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Ginny?! Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned her head and tried to make the voice that disturbed her nice dreams go away. She was lying on a couch in the library and had been waiting for her friends there for hours, but when they never came, she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Ginny?" the voice said again. She felt two hands on her shoulders, shaking her. Finally she opened her eyes and looked right into Harry's big green eyes. She felt how her cheeks turned red. If only he would go away! She sat up and looked around, uncomfortable.  
  
"W-what is it?" she asked confused and rubbed her tired eyes.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you've been here all afternoon!" Harry said and sat down next to her, not aware of the frightened sparks in Ginny's eyes. "Ron. err.we've been worried about you" he said and looked around the room.  
  
'You couldn't have cared less' Ginny thought sadly and started to gather her things.  
  
"I. we should get back to the common room then," she said quietly and looked around again. "Um. have you seen Desdemona and Miranda?" she asked and blushed. If he only knew how embarrassing it was to always have to ask where her friends were, when they should be right there with her!  
  
But Harry didn't seem to notice Ginny was even there. All he could notice was the beautiful black-haired Ravenclaw girl that just walked into the library. The 17-year old Cho Chang who smiled and winked at Harry before she went to sit with her friends.  
  
"She's so beautiful." Harry mumbled as he watched her.  
  
"Harry, we should go" Ginny said again and started to walk out of the library with Harry following her, still watching Cho with big eyes.  
  
As they walked through the dark hallways, Harry happily talked about his Quidditch team. At least Ginny thought that's what he was talking about. She didn't listen. She was too caught up in her own thoughts.  
  
Desdemona and Miranda have let me down. Again. Why does it still surprise me? Oh, when did my life get so wrong? HOW did it get so wrong?  
  
She sighed and looked out of the dark window. So dark it was outside. It matched her mood perfectly right now.  
  
". And then Lavender said that she wanted to change the colours on our robes! She wants them to be orange, you know, like Chudley Canons. But I think she was just hitting on Ron. Right, Gin?"  
  
Ginny looked up confused.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah... sure... that sounds like fun..." she mumbled and looked down at her books. "Oh, Harry, I forgot my Potions book in the library. I'm just gonna go back and get it." She said and ran back to the library, leaving Harry alone in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. He shrugged and mumbled the password before entering the crowded common room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ginny grabbed her books from the couch where she had been sitting just a few minutes ago, and slowly started to walk up to her common room again. She didn't want to go there to see her friends sitting there, laughing. Laughing at her for how stupid she was.  
  
NO! She silently protested inwardly, of course they didn't! They would never do that to her.  
  
"Well, look, if it isn't the Dream Team's little sister!" Ginny looked up to see who was talking to her, and immediately stopped. She felt how her face turned red and the fear came over her. It wasn't that it was someone intimidating; it was just that all Slytherins scared little Ginny.  
  
"W-what do you want, Pansy?" Ginny tried to sound calm, but obviously failed.  
  
A big sneer appeared on Pansy's face as she watched the scared little fifth year.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just wanted to check how you were doing this fine evening." She said and started to pick up her wand. Ginny was too busy looking around that she didn't noticed that Pansy was now standing much closer to her with her wand in duelling position.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In another corridor, not far way, our own little ferret boy was out walking with big and serious thoughts in his mind.  
  
"The world would be a better place. The world would be a better place." Somehow that didn't seem as right now as it had just a few days ago. What was wrong? What the hell was happening? "Damn that Weasley, now I'm all confused. Why did she look so sad? She normally just looks afraid. as all the others, but NEVER sad. It's just so much easier to handle fear, but sadness? It wasn't even so much the sadness, as it was the hopelessness. That's something different.. that's something I feel." Draco suddenly stopped his thoughts at this point and looked around. He heard voices, no, not voices in his head. He wasn't crazy ... yet. But he recognized these voices...  
  
"...not gonna cry are you? We wouldn't want that!" Then there was a cold laugh followed by a quiet sob.  
  
Draco silently walked closer and looked around the corner, just to see Pansy pointing her wand at the female Weasley. And she had that sad look in her face again. Those sad eyes, he knew them so well. That's what he saw whenever he looked at himself in the mirror nowadays. He wanted to get a better view so he hid behind a big statue and watched them.  
  
"You're awfully quiet Weasel. What's wrong? Feeling a bit sad, are you? Now that's too bad, 'cause I really don't care!" Pansy kept on talking, not aware of her audience. Ginny just stood there, not able to move. Her mind was blank, but she knew she would spend the night at the Hospital Wing, she just didn't know why.  
  
Then Pansy raised her wand and started to scream out her charm, but someone got there before her.  
  
Draco felt a wave of panic wash over him as he raised his own wand her mumbled a reverse spell at Pansy. Ginny, who had her eyes closed waiting for the curse to hit her, slowly opened them again when nothing happened. Shocked she watched how Pansy's arms started to grow, and soon they were lying in two big piles on the floor. Pansy, who was now very pale, started to scream and tried to pick up her arms, but of course they were too heavy. Panicked, she looked up at Ginny and started to scream even more.  
  
"You... you BITCH!" she hissed out while trying to understand what was just happening to her, her arms still growing.  
  
"Um... d-do you need help to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny asked unsure if it was the right thing to be asking at that point.  
  
Draco, still hiding, mumbled another charm that made Pansy's arms a lot easier to carry.  
  
Pansy looked at her arms that were now floating beside her and started to run away from there. Away from that scary girl that somehow seemed to be doing magic without a wand.  
  
Confused, Ginny turned around and walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a thoughtful Draco looking at her.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Draco woke early and went down to the Great Hall without Crabbe and Goyle for once. He thought his head would explode any minute now from all confusing thoughts in his head.  
  
He sat down at the empty Slytherin table and slowly began to eat his cereal. The Great Hall was almost empty except for a bunch of over- enthusiastic Ravenclaw girls who were studying for their Herbology class.  
  
"Pathetic... " he thought as he watched them. One girl with long blonde hair made a joke and the girls broke out in hysterical laughter.  
  
Draco sighed and looked away. "I bet those girls never have to worry about anything but their grades... and who said the world wasn't fair?"  
  
"Life sucks... " he muttered and stood up to leave when he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw his three best friends.  
  
"Where are your two bodyguards, Malfoy? Did they, like the rest of us, get sick of you?" Ron asked and his face turned into an amazing shade of red that matched his red hair perfectly. Somehow his face always turned this colour whenever Malfoy was around - it was like some sort of allergic reaction.  
  
Harry and Hermione just stood behind him, both glaring at Malfoy.  
  
Draco sighed and while Ron's face turned red, Draco's always turned into a horrible sneer whenever Ron & Co was around. "Well, actually, I gave them the day off. Nothing you would do, surely." Draco said and raised his eyebrows at Hermione and Harry's direction. "You always have Potter with you. Could it be that little Weasel can't take care of himself?"  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Ron was all over Draco trying his best to hit him as hard he could. Harry and Hermione rushed to them and tried to pull away Ron, but they, just as Draco, had a little problem with it. While Draco escaped another hard fist from Ron, he suddenly saw Ginny stare at them, with a hand covering her mouth as if trying to hold back a scream.  
  
He saw her eyes widened in horror, and next second he felt a burning pain over his left eye. Shocked, he stumbled back and felt another deep pain in the back of his head as he hit the hard stone floor. And then everything went black...  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss Weasley, I would appreciate it if you paid attention in my class!"  
  
Ginny looked up and met the angry eyes of Professor Flitwick. She felt her cheeks turn its usual shade of red and noticed that everyone in the classroom was now looking at her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry professor... " she mumbled and looked down at her books, trying to avoid Flitwick's gaze. They were all looking at her... Couldn't they just stop? She wasn't interesting! She just always managed to make a fool of herself.  
  
"Miss Weasley, as I said while you were busy staring out the window, you never handed me today's homework." Professor Flitwick said, but he didn't sound angry anymore. No, he sounded more... concerned. Ginny felt the panic coming over her. She hadn't got the time last night to do her homework. She had spent all night doing Desdemona and Miranda's homework!  
  
But she couldn't tell the professor that because then her friends would get in trouble... but if she didn't she would be in trouble... 'If you tell him the truth Desdemona and Miranda will never talk to you again! And then you'll be even more alone than you already are.'  
  
"I'm sorry professor, but I... I forgot about it." She could hear some of the Slytherin girls trying to hide their laughs in the back of the room, and she wished she could've just Apparated herself away from there, away from life.  
  
Professor Flitwick sighed and looked at the little girl sitting in front of him. "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Weasley, and I'll have to take 5 points from Gryffindor. I want you to do me a favour though, and then maybe I won't give you a detention.  
  
"Of course, professor." She really didn't care if he gave her a detention. She just wanted him to stop talking to her. Couldn't he see that everybody was looking at her? Couldn't they just stop? Just stop?!  
  
"Ok, Miss Weasley, just take these books to Madame Pomfrey. I borrowed them from her last week." He said and handed her a couple of books.  
  
Relieved, Ginny took the books and ran out of the classroom. The classroom from hell.  
  
* * *  
  
". Look at him."  
  
". So sexy."  
  
"... And his hair..."  
  
"...Even sexier..."  
  
"... Those lips..."  
  
"... Makes you want to throw yourself at him..."  
  
"... And just kiss him until he's not so pale anymore..."  
  
Draco opened his eyes and noticed by just looking at the warm white ceiling that he was in the Hospital Wing. He tried to sit up, but his head felt like a Bludger and he decided to lie back down on the pillow. He turned his glaze to the left of him where he had heard voices just a second ago. He saw Pansy laying in a bed and her friend Millicent sitting on a chair next to her. They were both looking at him, trying to look sexy.  
  
"Good morning, handsome." Pansy said and smiled at him. "You know, you looked like Sleeping Beauty lying there. I was just about to wake you up with a kiss."  
  
"Why? An aching head isn't enough? You want me to throw up too?" Pansy was just about to answer when Madame Pomfrey noticed he was awake.  
  
"Oh, good, you've finally woken up. Then it's time for your medication!" she gave him a small bottle with some orange liquid and told him to drink it. She turned to Pansy and Millicent and started to lead Millicent towards the door. "Out! Out you go! My patients need their rest! Now, out!"  
  
Millicent winked at Draco and then walked out. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Damn Weasley... the guilt is one thing, but a black eye too? This is insane. I hate that family even... it's all their... if she hadn't...she could've just...why did she... Argh! What's happening to me?!  
  
He sighed again and looked out the window. If he had been confused before, it was nothing to what he was right now. That damned redheaded girl's eyes just wouldn't leave him alone! When he closed his own eyes all he could see was her sitting on the floor, tears stream down her usually very red cheeks, or the look of horror in her face when that damned brother of hers punched him. Sure, he'd done a lot of, well, evil things in his life, and even though he may deserve this, it was killing him!  
  
"What's wrong, handsome? You've been acting weird the last couple of days!"  
  
"So? You've been acting weird the past six years, but do you see me complaining?" Pansy snorted.  
  
"Aren't you even going ask why I'm here?" She asked in a much more irritated voice.  
  
"I already know, Pansy. You were 'fighting' with a certain Weasley girl last night and 'somehow' she reversed your spell without even using a wand!" Draco said sarcastically. Pansy sat up in her bed a gazed him suspiciously. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I was the one who did the reverse spell"  
  
"You did what?!" She stood up and walked over to him. Draco looked at her and tried to come up with an excuse that she might accept.  
  
"She's making me feel so guilty, you know, with those sad eyes of hers..." Yeah right  
  
"You're so stupid. If you're gonna harass someone, do it good! What you tried to do would only give you a detention, and you would make Slytherin look like fools. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
  
Pansy just stood there quietly and looked at him, as if trying to understand what he said.  
  
'She believe you, she has to believe you. Otherwise you'll be in so much trouble.'  
  
Suddenly her face broke out into a big smile and she threw herself around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Draco! I knew you loved me! This cold attitude towards me, it's just an act isn't it? You didn't want to show me your true feelings!"  
  
Draco lost it for a second but then pulled himself together and pushed her off him "And my true feelings would be disgust, now get off me!"  
  
"But it's okay, Draco! I love you too!"  
  
"How sweet, now leave me alone!" Draco yelled and closed his eyes to show her that he was serious.  
  
With a happy smile Pansy got back into her bed and soon fell asleep. She dreamt about how she and Draco were running over a sunny meadow, laughing and very much in love...  
  
* * *  
  
Shocked, Ginny stepped out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Draco? Was he the one who saved me last night? She couldn't believe what she had just heard inside the Hospital Wing. But why? Even though he said it was to save Pansy from detention she knew that wasn't the reason. Draco only cared about himself; everybody knew that, well, except maybe Pansy. But she wasn't exactly known around the school for her bright mind. But Ginny didn't have time to think about that for the moment, she heard footsteps down the corridor, and they were coming closer.  
  
She looked down and saw that she was still holding the books she was supposed to leave in there, so she slipped them inside and closed the door just a second before she could here the footsteps right behind her. She turned around and saw Desdemona and Miranda standing there, with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey Gin! What's up?" Desdemona asked and looked at Miranda.  
  
"Thanks for not telling Flitwick earlier, he would've killed us you know!" Miranda said and put an arm around Ginny's shoulder as they started to walk down to the Great Hall.  
  
"I-It's okay... He let me get away with it quite easy, right?" Ginny answered and forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool. Um, he gave us more homework though. He told us to tell you that we have to write an essay about our house's history. I really can't see what that has to do with charms class, but you'll come up with something, right Gin?" Miranda said and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ginny sighed, but covered it with her usual smile "Of course Miranda. That's what friends are for..."  
  
Desdemona laughed and looked at Ginny "Yes, and you're a really good friend Gin! I don't know what I would've done without you!" See, they like me! Just as much as I like them! They must be the best friends ever... right?  
  
* * *  
  
A couple of hours later Ginny was sitting down by the lake with five books about Gryffindor's history and tried to write a second essay, this one was for Miranda. It was already 10 o'clock and she was getting really tired now. Desdemona and Miranda's Divination homework had taken her about an hour to finish, Desdemona's essay had taken 30 minutes, and she hadn't even started her own homework yet!  
  
She stopped writing and looked out over the lake. It was so beautiful in the moonlight. She wished she had more time to just sit there and watch it, but if she wanted her friends to care about her she had to forget about her own interests for the moment. She sighed and got back to work. She still had a lot left to do!  
  
* * *  
  
Up in the castle Draco had just been released from the Hospital Wing and was headed back to the Slytherin common room. But just as he stood outside the big statue, he found himself hesitating. He didn't want to go back there. He wouldn't be able to think in there, so he turned around and started to walk towards the entrance instead. Once outside he started to walk down to the lake.  
  
At first he didn't notice her even though she took up quite a lot of space with all her books spread around her. But when he was only a couple of steps away from her, he finally noticed. He looked down at her and before he knew it, he was sitting next to her on the cold ground.  
  
"Aren't you up a bit late doing your homework?" He didn't mean to sound so mocking, but it was an old habit. He couldn't just push an "off" button to and make it disappear. He didn't work that way. He saw how she stiffened as she heard his voice and she looked at him, shivering.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" she whispered.  
  
He sneered and leaned back on his elbows. "I could ask you the same."  
  
"No, actually you couldn't. You already know what I'm doing here" she answered, and looked surprised over the way she talked to him.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and his sneer grew bigger. "Well, now, little Weasel knows how to talk without s-s-stammering. That's something."  
  
Ginny hesitated and then she looked up at him "W-why did you save me last night?" She saw his eyes widened in surprise, but he controlled himself pretty quickly "I didn't save you, but just out of curiosity, who told you that?" his voice didn't reveal the surprise he felt.  
  
Ginny blushed, and was very thankful that it was dark outside so he couldn't see it. "Y-you did, in the Hospital Wing" she mumbled and almost hoped he didn't hear her, but he did. He heard every word and every breath she let out. He could even see that her cheeks had turned somewhat redder then it had been just a few seconds earlier. He could see the confusion in her eyes.  
  
She's probably wondering why I'm not mocking her. Why am I not mocking her? I should... I really should, but I won't. It's not right. I think... God, this is annoying!  
  
"So Weasley, when did you start your career in eavesdropping?" Draco asked and tried to change subject. He couldn't exactly tell her why he had saved her, he couldn't tell anyone. No one can ever know, hell, I don't even know!  
  
"I-I wasn't eavesdropping... I was just leaving some books... Madame Pomfrey needed them... and Professor Flitwick told me to return them... I-I just happened to hear your conversation with Pansy... I-I swear I didn't mean to!" Ginny's voice was trembling and she tried not to start cry again. That would only make everything worse. Draco would tell the whole school and they would all look at her, watch her, laugh at her, and talk behind her back...  
  
Draco noticed the panic in the little girl's voice and his sneer grew wider, but he decided to change subject. After all, he didn't want her to cry again.  
  
"So, if you heard me in the Hospital Wing, you should know why I played Hero Potter last night." He expected Ginny to start stammer again, but to his surprise she looked him straight in the eyes and the fear in her voice was gone.  
  
"No, I don't buy that detention excuse. It's just not the Malfoy-way. There's something more to it, and I'd like to know what. But not now, I'm busy." She turned back to her books, and put down her quill to start write again. But she was really tired now, and she could hardly keep her eyelids open, and before she knew what was happening she dropped her quill and fell asleep on the cold ground.  
  
Draco watched her sleep for a couple of minutes, before he grabbed his wand and muttered a seven-hour warming spell over her. "Damn guilt..." he muttered as he walked up to the castle and to his warm bed in Slytherin dungeon.  
  
*** 


	3. Maybe

Title: Happy? Me? Of course. A/N: It's just been edited.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own these characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Maybe  
  
  
  
"Hey, Gin! Where's our homework?"  
  
Ginny turned around and found herself out on the Quidditch pitch. It was still dark outside, and she couldn't see who was talking to her.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked quietly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Who's there?!" she screamed.  
  
She heard a laugh. It was a dry, bitter and evil laugh. It came from Desdemona and, of course, Miranda.  
  
"Gin, we have really important dates, so you have to do the detention McGonagall gave us."  
  
Ginny looked at them and waited for the words to slip from her lips. Those annoying words that always came, even if she didn't wanted them to: "Sure, of course I can! You guys just have fun, ok?"  
  
But this time they didn't.  
  
"No" she heard her own voice say. She saw how her "friends" froze for a second.  
  
"What did you just say ...?"  
  
"I said no. I won't go to your detention, and I won't do your homework. That time has passed, and I won't ever do it again. Get it?"  
  
Ginny felt a soft breeze wash over her chin, and slowly she opened her eyes. She tried to pull her blanket closer, but wait. she had no blanket. Confused she sat up and looked around, only to fall back down on the ground again from shock.  
  
What am I doing out at the LAKE?!  
  
Wait, I know. I was here last night. Studying for my. no, for Desdemona and Miranda when he came... and we kind of talked... and then I. wait! I fell asleep! But... so... I'm not cold because of Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Did he actually put a warming-charm over me? Now, that doesn't make any sense...  
  
Why would he do that?  
  
Why save me from Pansy?  
  
Ginny bit her lip thoughtful as she gathered all her books and headed back into the castle, and to the warm breakfast inside.  
  
This is really confusing... Maybe he's only playing with me, trying to make me tell him my secrets, so he can spread them around the school so everyone will laugh at me... again. And what's up with that dream? I was so... confident! It's nothing I would ever be. Although, it was kind of nice.  
  
~* ~*~ *~  
  
Hermione sat tapping her quill against her book, trying not to scream out loud. She was angry. Really angry. Her cheeks were blushing, and if her hair had been fluffy before, it was nothing compared to what it was now (somehow her hair seemed to react when she was angry... very mysterious).  
  
To the left of the angry little girl sat Harry. He was extremely bored and had fallen asleep.  
  
And to the left of that little boy, sat Ron. Even he was extremely bored, and was trying to build a little castle of the pages in his History book.  
  
That these three students were supposed to be taking notes, was nothing that they really cared about. Not even Hermione cared.  
  
After Ron's little castle had collapsed for the fifth time, he actually noticed this. Surprised he leaned over to Harry and whispered "Hey, what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry yawned and looked at her. Shrugging he went back to what he was doing: sleeping. Ron rolled his eyes and tapped Harry on his shoulder "Come on Harry, ask her!"  
  
Harry sighed and looked over Hermione's shoulder. She had now stopped the pen taping and was now writing something, very fast and very angry.  
  
"Stupid... foolish... how could he?! Stupid Ron... always getting himself in trouble. getting himself detention... just because he HAD to hit Malfoy... throwing away his future... his future with . um, with his... anyway, STUPID!"  
  
Harry tried not to laugh, and took the parchment from Hermione and gave it to Ron. "This is what she's doing." Hermione didn't even notice that Harry had taken it, she just kept on writing... on the table.  
  
Ron took the parchment and Harry watched as his face turned red. Furious, he threw away the paper and glared at Hermione. She looked up and glared back at him. And like that they sat the whole lesson, and Harry yawned again and got back to his sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you two just stop this... this... fight, and... Argh! JUST STOP!" Harry yelled as they went back to the common room after some tea with Hagrid. It was nine o'clock and Ron and Hermione had been fighting for about eight hours, and it was getting annoying.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione "Okay, Ron did a stupid thing, but honestly, he always do stupid things! You can't change that! And if you think you can, then you're the stupid one!" Hermione glared at him and muttered something about boys always protecting each other while a big grin of triumph appeared in Ron's face.  
  
Harry turned to Ron "And you! What the hell were you thinking?! Hermione's right, you know, you can't just go and hit him every time he makes you angry! You'll end up killing him! And even though I think that'd be a good idea, it would get you in a lot of trouble! Get a grip!"  
  
Just a few minutes ago, Harry had been walking between two screaming friends and he had begged for some silence. Now he was walking between two quiet, muttering but still very angry friends, and was begging for someone to talk.  
  
Very ironic.  
  
Because they were all so caught up in their own "misery," they didn't notice the silver haired boy sitting behind a tree, listening to them. He had been sitting there for quite some time now, he too caught up in his misery, but he had heard them.  
  
Kill me... Maybe that's not such a bad idea.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Miss Weasley, may I have a word with you?"  
  
Little Miss Weasley was wandering the corridors of Hogwarts and hadn't even noticed Professor McGonagall coming.  
  
"Yes, o- of course, Professor."  
  
As Professor McGonagall watched the little girl, she saw the panic in her big brown eyes and felt very much compassion for her. "I've noticed for quite some time now that you haven't done your homework, and I'd like to know why."  
  
__  
  
"Hey, look. Isn't that Ginny?" Harry whispered and pulled his friends behind a big statue.  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he heard McGonagall's question "What's she talking about? Ginny's always sitting with her nose in books, doing her homework!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione hissed.  
  
__  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but I always seem to forget about it" Ginny lied and looked down as she felt, once again, her cheeks turn red.  
  
"Well, your friends, Miss Williams and Miss Daley, always seems to do their homework. Very well, I might add." You can say a lot about McGonagall, but you can't say she's stupid.  
  
Ginny sighed. See! I am good in school! I just never have the chance to show it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Professor... I'll try to."  
  
"The weird thing is" McGonagall continued, ignoring Ginny's apology, "you always seem to get top score on every exam, while your friends always seems to fail. I wonder how that is."  
  
Ginny looked up at her in shock, did she know? Of course not... she can't know. If she did, she would have given me detention by now... right?  
  
"I'm sorry Professor... "  
  
"Well, anyway. I have to get going now. And please Ginny, try to find time for your homework." And with that she hurried off, leaving Ginny alone. Well, almost alone.  
  
Ron stepped out from the shadow and looked at her. "Ginny, what was that all about? You always do your homework!"  
  
Ginny turned around, and there were now tears in her eyes. "Not now, Ron!" She cried out and pushed her way through the trio and ran away.  
  
She didn't know where she were running, she just knew she had to get away from there. She couldn't breathe in there... in that horrible castle.  
  
She ran through the big entrance doors, and kept running towards the lake. She didn't even stop when she saw something big on the ground and was caught by surprise as she felt her legs disappear underneath her.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried out and sat up to look at the thing that had been in her way.  
  
"Don't you ever stop to see where you're going?"  
  
I know that voice...  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I'm Jesus, and I'm here to rescue the world from sin," Draco muttered with sarcasm.  
  
Ginny couldn't keep a little smile from her lips, and quickly turned away her face so he wouldn't notice. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Enjoying the view. And trust me, it's not you."  
  
"What a surprise," She muttered and gazed over the lake. The full moon was reflecting in the water, and they could here werewolves howling far away... She loved it. And somehow she wished she could be out there forever... Out where no one would make her feel stupid. What about him? She gazed at him. Somehow, I don't think he would call me stupid. Well, he probably would, but would he mean it? She sighed and looked at the lake again.  
  
Draco looked at her hoping she didn't notice, and saw a few tears still in her eyes. Don't cry. I hate when girls cry. It's always about something stupid, like their mascara or guys who don't want them... Stupid... Is that what she's crying about? Hardly.  
  
"What on earth gave you a reason to cry?" he asked and yawned, just to show her that he really didn't care. Which he didn't, of course... yeah right.  
  
"What on earth gave me a reason not to?"  
  
He snorted.  
  
Do you want the whole list?  
  
"Can it be... Prince Charming? Or to the rest of the world, known as Hero Potter?"  
  
Oh, you mean the fact that he scares me and that I want to run away the second I hear his voice? In that case, yes, I guess he is the reason I cry.  
  
"Why do you ask if you don't even care about the answer?"  
  
"Why do you keep avoiding answering me?"  
  
"Why do you answer me with a question?"  
  
"Why do you?"  
  
Argh!  
  
No response. Ginny tried to remember why she even went out here in the first place... Oh, right... McGonagall... Ron. Dra...err.Malfoy... Why doesn't he just hit me or something? That's what he usually does.  
  
Draco sighed. He knew he should go... away from her before he said anything more, but he didn't want to. Actually, he kind of liked it there. She didn't seem to hate him as much as her brother did... But she probably does. God, I hate them. Talking about me when I'm not even around to protect myself... Bastards.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Draco looked up. Did she talk to him? Why?  
  
"I thought I told you that already."  
  
"Yeah, but even if you're Jesus you'd still have a reason to be out here by yourself."  
  
"Guess what Weasel, I really don't have to tell you. So just stop asking me things all the time, will you?"  
  
So why are you here?  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and sighed. If McGonagall tells anyone about my... err... "grades," I'll probably be in a lot of trouble. She'll tell my mum and Mum will freak out. Then everyone will know what a loser I am.  
  
"You know, life sucks!" she suddenly exclaimed and rested her head against the big tree they were sitting at. "Life should not be like this! It should be like... like yours!"  
  
Draco gasped and looked at her as if she'd suddenly turned into an alien. "Mine? Yeah, that'll be fun... then no one would feel anything and everyone would just go around and hit people because they don't have anything else to do! What a wonderful world!" he cried out before he could control himself.  
  
Fuck!  
  
Come on, say something. Don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy... yet. God, I hate you!  
  
But Miss Weasley didn't say anything. Instead, she started to laugh. A very dry and bitter laugh that made Mr. Malfoy feel very uncomfortable. She just sat there and laughed for about ten minutes before she finally stopped and talked.  
  
"You know, I'm the biggest loser in this school. Please, don't protest so much." Of course, he hadn't. "I'm pathetic. I actually do my friends' homework. Which, of course, makes all the teachers very angry. I can't say no when they ask me, because if I do I would be left all alone." Ginny stopped.  
  
Why am I telling him this? It's not like he cares. She glanced at him and saw that he was watching the lake, as if he didn't hear her. As if he didn't even know she was there. But if she looked a bit deeper she could see that he actually did listen. Something in his eyes... And somehow, this made her want to continue. She didn't know why, but if he listened, why shouldn't she talk? Maybe she'd feel better... or maybe she'd regret it... but who cares?  
  
"Even if they left me, it probably wouldn't make any difference. Do you know how it feels to be lonely? I think you do. It's like you start to live in this fantasy world where you're always happy and no one is mean to you, everyone is just happy. You can even imagine that maybe, just maybe life will get better if you just give it time. Then you start to think that maybe it can change right away... that people who care about you actually exist and if your friends tell you that they'll meet you in the library at 5 o'clock, they'll actually meet you there on time.  
  
"And then, of course, you wake up, only to find out that it's 8 o'clock and they still haven't shown up. The you realise that maybe life isn't so good after all and it'll be a long time before it gets anywhere near good and that right now life just sucks."  
  
.Trust me, I know what you mean.  
  
Now Draco was afraid. Was she a mind reader or something? He knew exactly what she was talking about Damn Weasley.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? It's not like I care."  
  
"If so, why are you still here?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed and took off her glasses. She was sitting up in Dumbledore's office where they were working on the school's budget. It was very boring.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his papers and smiled. "What's bothering you, Minerva?"  
  
She hesitated. "It's Miss Weasley, actually. I'm worried about her. I think she's doing her friends' homework instead of her own."  
  
Dumbledore nodded "Yes, I believe that too."  
  
"You do? But Albus, we have to do something! She's throwing away her future!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and walked over to the window "You see, Minerva, it's obvious she's not feeling well, right? She has a very loving family and she always walks around smiling, but you've also noticed that the smile doesn't reach her eyes. I believe she'll be all right."  
  
"No, Albus, I don't think so. It's been getting worse. Shouldn't we talk to her parents or something?"  
  
"Minerva, dear, come over here to the window. I want to show you something."  
  
Minerva looked confused, but did as he told her. From Dumbledore's office you could see over the whole school ground, with the lake just in front. And right now you could see two spots behind a big tree by the lake. One was flaming red and the other deep silver blonde.  
  
"You see those spots down there at the lake? Just beside that big tree?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. What is it?"  
  
"The red one is Miss Weasley, and the silvery one is the young."  
  
".Malfoy!" Minerva put on her glasses again, as if she wanted to make sure it really was him.  
  
Dumbledore laughed "Yes, Draco. I saw them there last night too. And it just happens to be like this, he's been lonely his whole life just like Miss Weasley. The difference is, he's just become aware of it and she has known it her whole life"  
  
"You can't be serious? Are you saying those two have something in common? She's a Gryffindor, and he's a... a Slytherin!"  
  
Dumbledore laughed again and put his arm around the women's shoulders "Yes, Minerva. He is. He's also a Malfoy, and she's a Weasley. They are both lonely, and they both need someone to talk to."  
  
"I'm not so sure about this, Albus. What if he hurt her? I'd never forgive him."  
  
"But he won't. Doesn't this remind you of that Muggle writer's story? Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'?"  
  
Minerva snorted. "Albus! You know just as well as I do that Shakespeare wasn't a Muggle, he was a squib." 


	4. Hate

A/N: It's been edited.

Chapter five:

*~*~*

"So you mean that it's like a ...  big box? And...  you can push buttons, and things happens on the...   screen?" Ron looked at Hermione with disbelief. She couldn't really be serious? Was she making fun of him?

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, but tried to hold back a smile "Yes Ron! And we call it computer. C-o-m-p-u-t-e-r." 

Ron shook his head. No way that he could believe that. He, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the great hall eating lunch, and Hermione was trying to explain some things they had in the Muggle-world. Harry wasn't a part of the conversation though. He was sitting in his chair looking puzzled. Something was wrong with Ginny. She had been acting really strange that night in the corridor. What was wrong? 

"Hey, Harry, didn't McGonagall want to talk to you?" Harry shook his head but didn't look at him. He looked at the little red-haired girl entering the great hall. She smiled and walked over to them. "Hi."

Ron sighed. "Hi Ginny," Harry saw the smile on Ginny's face fade for a couple of seconds before it was there again. "I have to go to the library...   catching up some of the homework," she said and hurried away without eating anything, but Harry could've sworn he'd seen tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Harry, you said only an hour ago that McGonagall wanted to discuss Quidditch. Didn't he, Hermione?" Harry sighed.

"Well, no I've already talked to her about it. But don't worry, I'll leave now. I'm going to the library, so you'll be alone with Hermione anyway." Harry answered and followed Ginny through the portrait hole. Ron sat in his chair, his cheeks its normal red colour and Hermione's hair fluffy.

~*~*~*~

Ginny walked into the library and sat down at a table. She looked down at her books and sighed. So much to read, and so little time. She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to wander of on their own.

'It was actually quite nice to sit out there and talk. He never interrupted me. He only listened to what I said and he didn't laugh. He just listened. Ok, so he pretended he didn't care, but his eyes told me otherwise. God, what am I saying? I hate him! This is Malfoy I'm talking about. He'd do anything to...   to what? I'm fooling myself; Draco Malfoy doesn't have any feelings...   '

She quickly opened her eyes as she heard someone sit down at the other side of the table.

"Don't look so scared. I promise I won't bite you...   hard," Draco said quietly to make sure no one could hear him.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She stared at him with a blank expression and her mouth hanging open.

Draco sighed. "So I finally get to see the smart side of you." She closed her mouth and gazed him suspiciously, but still didn't say anything. After five minutes of looking each other in the eyes she finally spoke, her voice very hoarse. "Since you're still sitting here, I assume you want to talk about something."

Draco felt his heart skip a beat but he tried to look as calm as humanly possible "No, not really. Just checking how Hogwarts biggest loser is feeling this afternoon." Draco immediately regretted saying that as he saw her reaction. 'Wait a minute; I don't care about her feelings. So what if she's sad? She's just a damn Mudblood lover. A useless Mudblood lover and a Weasley. But then again, she's so much like me and I could really need someone to talk with...   but no! Not her, not ever!' 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. She knew that tears were coming, but she wasn't gonna let him see it. She couldn't. 'So I was wrong after all...   I almost thought that he might have some good feelings. But, we all know "almost" doesn't count, right? Or maybe...' she opened her eyes and looked into his. "I don't believe you. What's wrong, Draco?" 

He turned away his gaze and tried to think of something sarcastic, but all he could come up with just slipped out before he could stop it "Everything is wrong and nothing is right. Just as always." 

'If you pity me now, I'll kill you.' He cautiously looked at her again, and almost choked. She didn't look angry; neither did she pity him. But she looked really tired, and really...   understanding. And understand she did. "But will things get better?" she asked quietly. 

"If they only could...   " he sighed. 

"I know what you mean. Sometimes you just want to scream to the world to make it listen to you. But it never does," she hesitated "If you ever feel like it...   " She didn't end the sentence, but he thought he knew what she was trying to say.

She didn't know why she didn't leave; it was the best thing to do, but she couldn't. He looked so lost, as if he was trying to understand where he was and why. 

He was just about to talk to her when he looked around the library, and his eyes fell upon a certain black-haired boy, hiding behind a big book, but he could clearly see he was watching them.

'Get a life, Potter.'

"Hey, Weasel, we have an audience" 

Discreetly, Ginny turned her head towards the big book, and the body belonging to Harry. She turned back to Draco. "I should go...   " she took a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it before she stood up and gathered her books. He looked up at her, and he tried, he really did, to hide it, but he could feel some of his confusion reflecting in his eyes. She took a deep breath and slipped him the note before she turned her heel and walked away. 

~*~*~*~

She gave him a note?! Had she gone crazy? Harry couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He'd seen them talk, not scream, simply talk. Malfoy hadn't even said anything to him, Harry, when he saw him. 'He's up to something. I just know it! The hard thing will be to find out exactly what...   ' Harry left his book and started to walk up to the common room again, with a plan beginning to take form in his head...   

~*~*~*~

He looked down at the note and read it: 

"I'll be out by the lake around 11 o'clock tonight."

"Hey, Handsome, what do you have there? A love letter?" Draco quickly put the note in his book and looked up at Pansy. 

"No, it's a letter from my father. Anyway, it's none of your business. What do you want?"

Pansy sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Just wanted to say that my roommates will be sleeping out in the common room tonight, so my room will be empty...   and I think I'll be feeling kind of...   lonely...   " Draco sighed.

'God, I'd rather die.' He leaned closer to her, so their mouths were only inches apart, and was shocked of her awful breath. Pansy smiled and leaned in closer, waiting for him to kiss her and then he said "So why don't you join them then...   and leave me alone?" and with that he took his books and walked away.

"Hey, wait up! Draco!" Pansy came running after him and put her arms around his shoulders again. 

Draco turned to her and pulled away her arm "If you don't leave me alone, I swear, I'll kill you, Pansy." 

He walked away again, and this time she didn't follow. 

'She must be the most annoying person in this world...   I go with her to one dance, and she thinks I'll marry her!'

His next lesson was potions, so he started to walk down to the dungeons. He usually liked the dungeons; it always matched his mood. But today he just wanted to get out of there, especially since the Dream Team were there. He could see Potter watching him like a hawk. 

"Hey Draco! Where have you been? We got some chocolate pudding from the kitchen!" Crabbe and Goyle came to him, carrying about five boxes of chocolate pudding and grinning happily. They handed over some of it to Draco and waited for him to compliment them. But Draco just sighed.

"Yeah, great," he muttered and handed it back to them. He walked in to the classroom, and spent the rest of his lessons starring down at a little piece of parchment.

~*~*~*~

Draco laid in his bed, listening to cold wind in the curtains. It was almost 11 o'clock now, and he still hadn't decided if he should go and meet her or not. If he did, he knew he would tell her everything that was on his mind. But if he didn't go...   he'd probably regret it.

'To go or not to go...   to be or not to be...   stupid...   I hate her. I really do...   " He sighed and stood up. Of course he would go. He'd known it the whole time, but just didn't want to realise it. Silently, he sneaked out of his dorm and out through the big entrance and headed down to the tree where they had met the last time. No one was there yet, so he sat down and leaned against the big tree. 

After ten minutes she still hadn't shown up. 'So she won't come. I'll kill her tomorrow...   ' he thought and tried to ignore the feeling of disappointment. 

~*~*~*~ 

Ginny looked at her watch, almost 11 o'clock. 'I'd better get going...   ' she thought nervously and pulled away her blanket, revealing her school robe. She put some of her pillows under her blanket and arranged it so it looked like her body. Satisfied, she walked quietly towards the stairs leading down to the common room. She wasn't sure if he was going to be there, but she hoped he would. She had caught herself longing for this moment a couple of times during her lessons and it confused her. She didn't like Draco, but still...   maybe he was the one who she could talk to, the one who would understand everything she couldn't understand.

~*~*~*~

Down in the common room, Harry sat in a big couch with his head in his hands. He had been trying to find out what that note was all about, but Malfoy had been holding it all day, protecting it with his life. And except the usual sneers, he hadn't paid much attention to Harry, Ron and Hermione, which was quite strange, since his favourite hobby was to make their life miserable. 

He felt his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, and he had a big problem staying awake. He gathered his strength to walk up the staircase, which seemed very long at the moment, to his dorm, when he heard something. Something coming from the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. 

He held his breath and tried not to make a sound. Cautiously, he looked over to the stairs, where he now could see a little figure moving towards the exit. It walked very slowly, as to make sure no one could hear it. It walked past a window, and in the light of the moon Harry could see the bright red hair, and the little freckled face, and recognised it as Ginny.

"And where do you think you're going?"

~*~*~*~

Ginny froze and felt her heart beating faster. Slowly she turned around and met Harry suspicious eyes. She swallowed nervously, and put on her usual smile "Oh, hi Harry. I was just...   going to get my...   " Desperately she looked around the room and her eyes fell upon a red book laying on a table just beside her, she grabbed it and waved it in front of him, "Book!" 

Harry didn't look amused. In fact, he didn't buy any of it. "That's my book, Ginny," he said with a low voice and watched as the panic started to take her over. 

With the smile still glued on her face she forced a laugh. "Oh, silly me! If it's yours, it can't be mine, now can it?"

"Were you going to meet Malfoy?" 

Ginny's smile faded, and was replaced by fear. "N-no...   "

"Ginny, is he threatening you?" he sounded really serious, and almost concerned, but most of all as if he were trying to hold back a rage of anger.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Harry," she whispered, "He's not threatening me. He wouldn't do that."

"It's ok, Gin, you can tell me. Are you afraid of him?" he sounded more soft now, after all, he didn't want to make her upset. But if Malfoy was doing anything to her against her will, he'd kill him!

But Ginny just kept shaking her head, and tears were now streaming down her face "Don't you get it, Harry?" she whispered, "He's not the one that scares me, YOU are. Don't you get it?" and after that she turned around and slipped through the portrait hole and ran down the corridors. The tears in her eyes made it difficult to see where she was running, but she didn't care. Once again that castle made it hard for her to breathe, and she wanted out...   out to Draco...   

~*~*~*~

Draco looked up at the big entrance doors, and saw her. She was running towards him. His heart skipped a beat and he watched her coming closer. When only a few metres away, she stumbled and with a scream she fell to the ground. Before he could stop himself, he ran over to her and sat down on his knees next to her.

He helped her up to sitting position and heard her sob. Gently, he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "What's wrong?" he whispered. And all the anger he had felt because she was late was gone when he saw her tear-filled eyes.

She sobbed again and looked into his eyes. His deep, grey eyes. They looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"It's...   Harry," she whispered back.

Draco felt like he had just got hit in the stomach. 'Potter? She's crying over...   Potter?' Was that jealousy he felt? No, of course it wasn't...   "What about Potter?" he asked, and Ginny could hear the tone of anger in his voice.

"He...   caught me, trying to get here. That's why I'm, so late. You should've seen him...   "

"I don't think I would've want that"

Ginny ignored him "He scares me," she whispered and closed her eyes. She didn't see the look of surprise in Draco's face, or the flash of hope.

"He what?"

"Scares me. Every time I look at him, I remember-I remember what happened in my first year here at Hogwarts. I can still remember that pale boy claiming to be Tom, while in fact he was just...   Voldemort. And that reminds me of what Harry told me, when he tried to explain how he was able to talk to that snake. He said that it was because some of Voldemort's power had gone over to him, to Harry. He thought that would comfort me, but it didn't. If Voldemort's powers are in Harry now, then doesn't that make Harry and Voldemort the same person in a way?" Ginny was crying uncontrollable now and Draco pulled her closer, and hugged her.

Ginny buried her face in his chest and cried out. She felt safe in his arms. She didn't know why he was sitting there with her, but she thankfully accepted it. She could hear him whisper comforting words in her ears, and after what seemed like forever, they pulled away from each other. 

Draco thought for a minute that he should say something. Something mocking, like he always did, but it didn't seem...   necessary. He could still hear his father's words echo in his head, 'Never show them what you really feel,' but this time he could hear another voice and it sounded like his own 'Why not? What do I have to lose?'

Ginny dried her wet cheeks. "Aren't you afraid of anything?"

'Yes.'

"No."

Ginny smiled. "I believe you are," she said shyly and bit her lip. She shouldn't have said that.

Draco shook his head, clearly annoyed. How did she do that? She always seemed to know what he was thinking! God he...   didn't hate her...   but he didn't like her...   very much. "Since you seem to know everything about me, why don't you tell me what I'm afraid of?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged "Probably the same thing as I. You're afraid of being left alone with no one to talk to and no one to listen to you. The normal stuff." 

"That doesn't make any sense! I'm already alone, with no one to talk to!"

"Then you're afraid of something else."

"Yeah, right."

Ginny looked at him. "You don't always have to be like this, you know."

Draco's face darkened. "Like what, if I may ask?"

"Like that! Always so...   angry and defensive! It's not like I can hurt you anyway."

'Wanna bet?'

"I'm not acting defensive, and even if I was, you'd never understand why."

"If you explained it to me, I would."

"Since when did we come to this sharing everything basis? I don't have to tell you anything!"

Ginny blushed "I-I know that." Just a second ago she had felt secure about herself, but now...   it was like normal. She was useless.

Draco laid down and rested his head in his hands and Ginny leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. 

"I think my father scares me," Draco muttered so quiet he wasn't sure if she'd heard.

Ginny looked at him "Oh...   "

"You know, my father has these rules for how I'm supposed to act. I still think he's right about Mudbloods and stuff, but...   I'm starting to doubt the big Weasley-hate."

Ginny blushed again, "So, why do you hate 'Mudbloods'? What have they done to you?"

Draco thought for a minute. 'What have they done to me? Well...   nothing, really. If you don't count Potter, of course.'

But before Draco answered Ginny interrupted him "The only 'Mudbloods' in this world are the Death Eaters."

"No, that's not true! Mudbloods makes us live like this. They force us to hide!"

"No, Draco, they don't. It's not their fault that they don't have magical powers, it's not like they can do anything to get it. So why punish them? Magic is a wonderful thing, Draco. And you're lucky to have it. But if Muggles knew about it, they would want to have it too, and that's just not possible. But Muggles have learned to live without it; they can do things you never will be able to do without your wand. They're the great ones. Not wizards." Ginny stopped and blushed. Maybe she had gone too far with that...   

"But...   it's their fault we can't do magic in the open...   " Draco tried desperately to hold on to the opinions he'd been hearing all his life. She wasn't gonna take away the only thing he was sure about.

Ginny shook her head "No, it's the Ministry who has decided that. And that's mostly so that we, wizards, can live without being afraid."

She moved closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder "Please don't be mad at me."

No answer.

She sighed and moved away. The wind was playing fiercely with her hair, and she pulled her robes tighter around her. She had left her coat up in her bedroom; she never thought he would come, so she didn't think she'd be out here for so long. But they had been there for over an hour now, and she was freezing.

Draco watched her. He had that weird, annoying feeling again. That... guilt. He knew she was just trying to be helpful, but she took away everything he had ever believed in! But, somewhere deep inside, he knew she was right. He was just not ready to tell her. She was trembling from the cold and her cheeks were gleaming red. He hesitated but moved closer to her and put his coat around her shoulders. "You looked cold," he mumbled and looked down at his hands.

Ginny gazed him confused and put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. She searched his eyes for some kind of doubt, but when she didn't find any she smiled. A real smile. A smile that actually reached her eyes. He didn't smile back at her, after all he didn't know how to, but he didn't sneer either. She leaned against his shoulder and he put his arm around her. They really didn't need to talk anymore. They found comfort in just sitting there in the moonlight.

*~*~*


	5. Friends?

Title: Happy? Me? Of course…

A/N: Hello. I have great news! You will actually be able to _understand_ this chapter! Audrey, my new beta reader, made sure of that. Thanks again… 

And sorry if Harry is a bit annoying, but he isn't really my favourite character. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and JKR owns everything… but you allready knew that.

Chapter five: Friends…?

During lunchtime, Desdemona and Miranda sat in the Great Hall, trying to figure out what was wrong with Ginny. She had been so quiet ever since that night, a week ago. Miranda and Desdemona sat with their heads close together and were whispering. Ginny, who sat right in front of them, poking her fork in her food, didn't seem to notice. 

"So, what do you think it is?" Miranda whispered.

"I don't know… but look at Harry! He's been weird too. Think it has something to do with him?"

"I don't know… Just hope it doesn't have a bad effect on 'her' homework." They looked at each other and broke out in hysterical laughter. 

Ginny looked up from her plate. "What's so funny?"

Miranda and Desdemona stopped laughing and both gave her an innocent smile "Nothing, why?" Ginny shrugged and began to play with her food again, and Desdemona and Miranda got back to whispering and gossip.

Even though Ginny's potatoes weren't very interesting, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Since that night a week ago, she had met Draco by the lake every evening at eleven o'clock. She loved to be there with him, but she could hardly stay awake anymore. She had fallen asleep in at least three lessons and during the day she walked around like a zombie. She was glad that it was finally Saturday…

Every night she tried to be friendly with him, but it wasn't always that easy when he always insisted to be cold and mean. It had taken her some time, but now she knew it was just a mask. He didn't scare her anymore. He tried, but for no good. Something that did scare her, though, was the weird feeling she always got when he looked at her. Ok, so she knew what it was, but she would never be able to tell him that. What if he rejected her? What if he sneered and said, 'Sorry, Weasel, but I don't associate with losers like you,' and then laughed at her? And what about Harry? She had tried to avoid him all week, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he caught her and made her talk to him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She didn't _want_ to talk to him, she just wanted him to… disappear. It was bad enough that she had to sit in the same common room as him, and that he always spent his summers at the Burrow, but why, oh why, did he have to talk to her?

"Ginny? Are you coming, or what?" Ginny shook her head and looked up at her friends. 

"What? Oh, sorry…" She stood up and followed them out of the Great Hall, but turned around for a last glance at Draco. And he was staring right back at her.

~*~*~*~

Draco watched her walk out of the Great Hall along with those annoying friends of hers. Pansy was sitting next to him, trying to get his attention, but he ignored her. On his other side sat Crabbe and Goyle, putting drinking straws up their noses and laughing at each other. Draco sighed and rested his head in his hands. He had dark rings around his eyes after all the late nights with Ginny, but it was worth it. _She_ was worth it. He was starting to wonder how the hell he had been able to live without a real friend for so long. 

__

Friend? He sighed again. _She's driving me crazy… _he snorted and looked up at his friends. _So pathetic, _he thought as he got up and left the room. He could hear Pansy call after him, but he ignored her. Like always. 

~*~*~*~

Ginny ran down to the library and sat down in a corner so she couldn't be seen. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had and that scared her. She knew she was starting to feel something for him, and she also knew it was going get her in trouble. She froze when she heard footsteps coming closer. 

__

Draco?

"Ginny?" she heard someone whisper. "I know you're in here. Where are you?" 

She chewed her lip but didn't say anything. She pulled her legs under her chin to make herself smaller and waited for _him_ to go away. But he didn't. He came around the large bookshelf she was sitting behind and looked down at her. "Shouldn't you be with Desdemona and Miranda, Ginny?" he asked and sat down next to her. 

Ginny tried to sit as far away from him as possible. "Please, Harry, go away" she whispered.

He sighed. "No, Ginny, I won't."

Ginny tried to stand up to leave, but he held her back and forced her back down "Let go of me! I'm supposed to meet my friends now, you said so yourself!" Ginny cried and tried to get her arm back, but Harry held her too hard, and it almost hurt her.

"Ginny, we need to talk," Harry said softly and loosened his grip on her wrist. She quickly pulled her arm back to her and looked at him, fear shining through her big, brown eyes. 

"I-I don't want to… please, leave me alone…" she begged and started to feel desperate. 

"I wish I could, but I want to know why you're afraid of me."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she gave up. He wasn't going let her get away. But she didn't say anything. She just sat there and felt her robes get more and more wet as her tears dropped down on them.

"Are you going to tell me?" she heard Harry ask her, but she didn't react. Harry tried to shake her but she moved away as if he had burned her. "Ginny! Come on! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he cried out desperately. Ginny sobbed and looked down at her hands. "You hurt me, even if you don't know it," she whispered.

Harry glanced her, confused. "What… do you still have a crush on me?" 

Ginny snorted. "No… trust me, I'm over you"

Harry felt a bit hurt but kept cool. "So, tell me!"

"I will never be able to look at you without remembering Tom Riddle and our little 'adventure'. And I _know_ it isn't your fault, but I can't change the way I feel! You scare me, and I don't want to have anything to do with you! Can't you just accept that?"

"But…" 

"Ginny? What's going on?" Ginny looked up.

"Draco!" she cried out and before she knew what she was doing, she jumped up and hugged him tightly. He held her close to him and sneered at Harry. 

Draco hadn't been expecting to find them there, but when he heard her yell like that, he obviously understood something was wrong. And, of course, Potter was the reason. 

Harry got to his feet and pulled Ginny away from Draco. "Don't touch her!" he growled. Ginny took a few steps back and watched them. They were looking at each other like two lions ready to fight. 

"Harry, please don't," she whispered, frightened.

Harry reached for his wand and pointed it at Draco. But Draco didn't move. Why should he? Without a word, Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the library. 

~*~*~*~

Harry stormed into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. 

"Err… what's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked, confused.

"Your sister!" He spat out.

Ron frowned. "What? What has she done?"

"She has something going on with that damned Malfoy!" 

Hermione gasped "She… what? You can't be serious, Harry…"

"Hermione, I _am_ serious! I just saw them! Hugging!"

Ron shook his head. "No way… Ginny wouldn't do that"

"Well, she did!"

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. "Ok, just calm down. Maybe you just misunderstood Harry. There has to be a logical explanation to this…"

"No, Hermione. I don't think there is. I honestly think she's interested in him," Harry said and sighed.

"Then we have to put a stop to that," Ron said and shrugged, his cheeks turning more and more red.

They all turned their heads and watched as Ginny walked in. She glanced at them before she tried to run away, but Harry was faster. He gripped her wrist and forced her to turn around. 

"Ginny, we need to talk to you."

Ginny looked at them "A-about what?" she asked and tried to smile.

Ron shook his head. "You know what about."

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione hissed.

"Ginny, I told them about Malfoy," Harry said softly. Ginny gasped and tried to get loose from Harry's grip. "Harry… Let go of me… I'm already hurting from what you did in the library, please don't make it worse." She whispered. The Great Hall was almost empty now, but some of the Gryffindors were watching the little scenario. 

Ron stood up and walked over to her. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ginny?"

Ginny tried to come out of Harry's hard grip but refused to look up at her brother. She started to feel like some trashy doll he could just throw around. 

Suddenly, she heard a cold laughter from behind her and turned around.

"I assure you, big Weasel, there was nothing wrong with her until our little hero here tried to break her wrist."

Ron turned around and faced his archenemy. His face quickly turned red and he clenched his fists, ready to punch him.

Draco glanced at Ginny and then at Harry. He felt a rage of anger shoot up inside of him, but his face still had the cold, intimidating sneer.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron muttered and tried to look just as calm as Draco. But that only made Draco's sneer grow wider.

"Well, well, Weasley, is that all you can say? I guess I'll just be waiting for you to beat me up now, right?" Draco said and pretended to sound scared. "Well, come one! I'm waiting!"

Ron took a step closer and raised his fist. 

"Ron, don't!" Hermione cried out. "If you do that, I'll never talk to you again!" 

Draco took the opportunity and threw away a Filibuster firework in the middle of the crowd. He had stolen it from that annoying Longbottom guy just a few days ago, and thought it might be useful. Obviously he had been right.

Surprised, everybody started to scream and run around the Great Hall like crazy. Harry let go of Ginny's arm and Draco motioned for her to run away. She gave him a thankful smile and ran out, Draco following close after.

~*~*~*~

Ginny ran out from the castle and down to the big tree where she and Draco always sat late at night. She sat down and leaned against the tree, waiting for him to come. 

"Hello, Weasel."

Ginny turned around and saw Draco sit down next to her. She blushed and turned away again. She felt something tingle in her stomach again, but tried to ignore it. As always.

"You know, Draco… you _can_ call me Ginny." 

Silence.

"Don't I even get a 'thanks'?" Draco asked after a couple of minutes.

"Thank you, Draco."

Draco muttered something sounding like "whatever" and then turned to face her. 

"Draco…" Ginny turned to him and felt her cheeks turn red as she saw him watching her. 

"Yes?"

"I… I think… I…" she stammered. She didn't really know what she was about to say, she just knew she _had_ to say it. 

Draco leaned forward and softly cupped her face in his hands. He felt her tremble under his hands and tried his best not to tremble himself. 

She saw the sneer fade from his face and it was replaced with a mixed look of confusion, fear and some other feeling Ginny couldn't read. He hesitated but then softly pressed his lips against hers. Her heart started to beat faster and her hands quickly found their way around his neck. She had never experienced something as… great as this and she never wanted it to end. Cautiously, she let her lips open and his tongue slipped into her mouth. 

Draco forgot that the world consisted of more than just the two of them, and finally he felt all his anger, fear, and pretend flowing off of him. All he felt was… what was it? Love? No, it couldn't be… but it definitely felt right. And he didn't want it to stop. Ever.

They broke apart, gasping for air, and looked at each other. He softly pulled away a lock of hair from her face and saw her cheeks turn even redder, if that was possible.

"Were you trying to tell me something?" he whispered, still holding her face in his hands.

Ginny hesitated. "Promise not to freak out?"

Draco tried to smile. "I promise"

She took a deep breath and forced herself to say it, but it only came out as silent mumble.

"I… I think I love you."

Draco's heart began to beat faster again. Did she just say that, or was he just dreaming? Oh, what a great dream it must be… Did she really love him? _Him_? 

"Why?" was all he could say. He saw the disappointment in her eyes and quickly pulled her in for another kiss. He broke it and looked her in the eyes. "I… guess you're not that bad after all."

"But you don't love me?" she whispered sadly and looked down at her hands.

__

This isn't going right… of course I love you! Oh God, what the hell is happening? I… can't tell you that…

She sighed. She had really thought that he did love her. But she was wrong. And now she had made a fool out of herself, just like always. She felt tears starting to stream down her face and looked up at him.

"It's okay, Draco… It is. Of course you don't love me back… I don't know what ever made me think that… I'm so stupid…" she started to mutter but suddenly stopped when she saw the look on his face. 

His eyes were full of warmth and love; she had never seen him like that before. He kissed her again and whispered, "You're not stupid."

~*~*~*~

Please review ;)


	6. Lost

Title: Happy? Me? Of course…

A/N: Oh god, I can't believe it… I've written six chapters… I thought this fic would only have four chapters or something, weird… But anyway, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm blushing more than Ginny when I'm reading them… thank you J Now you can read the next chapter if you want… 

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything and I own nothing. Except maybe the plot.

Chapter six: Lost

Draco and Ginny spent the rest of the day down by the lake, and didn't return back to the castle until midnight. Ginny had been yawning for an hour, and didn't want to be sleeping out on the school grounds again. Draco held open the big doors for Ginny and they silently walked in. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. 

Ginny felt pretty uncomfortable under his look, and tried to look down. They hadn't talked more about their feelings for each other, so Ginny assumed that he just wanted them to be… friends. He confused her so much. One minute he was kissing her and the next he was trying to tell her that he didn't love her!

__

But I don't deserve love… I never have, and probably never will, she thought sadly and a single tear fell down her cheek. She felt his hands on her cheek, and his thumb gently wiped away the tear. He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. 

"Hmm…" 

Startled, they turned around and met the amused eyes of Headmaster Dumbledore. 

Draco took a step away from Ginny. 

"Good evening, dear students," Dumbledore said, smiling.

Neither Ginny nor Draco said anything; they simply looked at Dumbledore.

__

Fuck…, Draco thought, _he'll probably think I've done something to her… that I've hurt her… ok, so that's _almost_ true… but.. For once I didn't want to! That's something… isn't it?_

Draco swallowed nervously. "H-hello, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "I guess I should be asking what the two of you are doing down here in the middle of the night… but I won't."

Ginny looked up at him with shock. "Y-you won't?"

"No, I already know. So maybe, Mr. Malfoy, you'd like to say goodnight to Miss Weasley now and then go back to bed? After all, you do have to wake up tomorrow, even if it is Sunday." 

Confused, Mr. Malfoy mumbled a goodnight to Miss Weasley and watched as she hurried of towards Gryffindor Tower. He turned to Dumbledore, "Shouldn't you be giving me detention for even looking at a Gryffindor student?" he asked with a bitter tone.

The older man gave him a sympathetic smile. "No, of course not. But I will give you a little advice, Mr. Malfoy; when you're with her, wipe that sneer of your face, will you?" 

~*~*~*~

Ginny opened the door to her bedroom and silently walked in. She didn't want to wake her friends, and stopped, surprised as she saw Desdemona and Miranda sitting on Miranda's bed. Miranda glared at her before she lay down and pulled her covers over her head.

Confused, Ginny turned to Desdemona "W-what's wrong with her?" she asked.

Desdemona shook her head in disgust as she looked at Ginny. "Kevin dumped her," she hissed.

Now Ginny was even more confused. Why did they look so angry at _her_ if her boyfriend had dumped her? What had she done? Ginny swallowed nervously "Oh… I'm so sorry…"

"Yea, well you should be! It's all your fault, you know!" Desdemona spat out. 

"What? What have I done?" 

"He's a Ravenclaw!" Came the answer, as if that was going to explain anything. 

"Oh…"

"Don't 'oh' me! He's a prefect, and he takes school very seriously! When he found out Miranda hadn't done her Potions homework he dumped her! Ginny, why didn't you do it? WHY?!"

Ginny's lip started to tremble and she looked down at her hands.

__

Oh dear lord, what have I done? I should have done that homework, if I hadn't been busy talking to Draco… 

She looked up at both her roommates and tried very hard not to cry, "I'm so sorry, Miranda… I-I swear I didn't mean to… "

None of them answered, Desdemona just snorted and closed the curtains around them. Ginny walked back to her bed and laid down on it, finally letting all of her tears out. 

If she hadn't been busy with her crying, she surely would have heard the muffled giggles coming from Miranda's bed, and the muffled whisper: "That should make her concentrate on our homework better, and stop being out so late without telling us what she's up to…"

~*~*~*~

Draco watched her as she entered the Great Hall. She held her head low and he noticed how she tried to make herself as small as possible, as if to avoid peoples' curious glances. She sat down by the Gryffindor table and looked down on her plate. All her appearance made it clear to him that something was seriously wrong with her. She looked more depressed than he had ever seen her before. But why? Sure, when she left him last night she wasn't exactly happy, but this depressed? No, she hadn't been like this. 

Since our little Draco is pretty clever, he soon figured out something must have happened to her in the old Gryffindor Tower. What? Oh, he just had to find out later that night, when they met… if she still wanted to meet him… she didn't think he loved her… she was wrong, but he couldn't exactly tell her that… no that would be… stupid! Yes! Stupid! Really stupid… _Malfoys never show their true feelings._

But he didn't like to see her depressed… she should be smiling, laughing! He had only seen her laugh a couple of times, but he would never forget they way her eyes lit up and how her lips got that sexy smile during those rare times that she did.

A couple of days ago he had heard some of the Slytherins making fun of her, they didn't know her name, just that she was one of the Weasleys. They had laughed at how ugly she was, and how disgusting those freckles looked. A year ago he would agree, but now… Truly he couldn't think of anything as beautiful as her… her deep brown eyes that he could read so well, those rosy red lips he loved to kiss, hell, he even loved her annoyingly red hair! It made her look so fragile, so soft… Was he the only one seeing it? 

__

Oh, fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? In love with a Weasley? Why don't I just go throw myself off a cliff and get it over with?

At least no one but Potter, Big Weasel and Mudblood knew about it… and he was going to make sure to keep it that way. After all, he didn't exactly long to get the Cruciatus curse from his father again…

"Good Morning, Handsome!" Draco sighed and felt those disgusting arms wrap around him and pull him in for a tight hug. 

"Good Morning, Disgusting," he answered coldly.

Pansy followed his stare and found him looking at Ginny. "What's so interesting about her?" she asked, still with her arms around him. He pulled her away and looked at Pansy instead. 

To compare his Ginny to the "girl" sitting right next to him wasn't the most fun thing to do. Ginny looked pure and honest, while Pansy looked like a pig with too much make-up.

"Draco? I'm talking to you!" the pig said, annoyed, and furiously shook her head. Draco frowned and turned back to stare at Ginny. 

~*~*~*~

Ginny looked up as she heard someone enter the Great Hall. She felt her heart sink as she saw it was her brother, Harry and Hermione. They walked over to her, and Harry sat down next to her and Hermione and Ron on the other side of the table. 

__

Please, not now… I can't take this right now 

"Ginny, just because you managed to sneak away yesterday doesn't mean we won't talk to you," Ron said, trying to stay calm.

Ginny sighed and looked down again. She heard someone sit down next to her and looked up.

"Good morning, Gin!" Miranda said and smiled at her. Desdemona sat down next to Miranda and handed Ginny about six books. 

"Here Ginny. Here are the books you wanted." Miranda leaned closer to Ginny and whispered so her brother wouldn't hear, "We forgot to tell you, but you'll need to have read these books by tomorrow. It's for our Muggle Studies class. The professor gave us the homework about a month ago, but we forgot… but you understand, right? I mean, ever since Kevin dumped me yesterday I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else…" Miranda sobbed, and Desdemona put her arms around her and tried to comfort her. 

All of a sudden everything just started to go around for Ginny, voices was hitting her from everywhere, and she felt as though she was going to explode.

"Ginny, listen to us! You can't hang around with Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

"Ginny, I miss Kevin so much," Miranda sobbed.

"Ginny, _why_ are you with him?!"

"Ginny, don't forget about the Potions homework!"

"Ginny, stop acting like a baby!"

"Ginny, it's all your fault…"

"Ginny, you know he's just using you!"

Ginny slammed her fist in the table and stood up. "Stop it!" she cried out "_Stop!_ Just shut up!" everyone stopped talking and looked at her, confused. She turned to her "best friends."

"Why are you doing this to me? If you miss Kevin so much, Miranda, why don't you do your own damn homework instead of making me do it? You're actually trying to make me do your Muggle Studies homework? I don't even_ take _that class! I've always thought you cared for me, that you two were my best friends! And all this time you've _let_ me think that! You two just pretended to be my friends so that I would do your homework, detentions and other stuff you two just don't _want_ to do… You don't care for me, you never have… You wouldn't even miss me if I died tomorrow, you'd just find some other poor girl who'd do the shit job for you. I hate you. I truly, honestly _hate_ you two! You've hurt me enough for a lifetime, and I wont take it anymore!

Her cheeks were soaking wet as she turned to Harry. "And you! Why won't you just leave me alone? I've asked, I've _begged_ you to just leave me alone, but did you listen? NO! Of course not! Just because you're "The Boy Who Lived" doesn't mean I want anything to do with you! How many times do I have to tell you? _You scare me, and I want nothing to do with you, so just shut up_! And it's the same thing with you, Ron! I'm your sister, dammit! As soon as you see me enter the room you sigh and pretend you don't know me… You ignore me, that is until you noticed that I'm up to something with the big, scary Malfoy. Then, all of a sudden, you have to be the big, protective, big brother you've _never been_ before! You asked what the hell was wrong with me, and I'm asking you the same. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ You don't even know me, Ron. And you don't know Draco, so what gives you the right to judge either one of us? It doesn't matter if he's just using me, everyone else is using me too, so why not him? 

"Miranda and Desdemona are using me to get me to do their homework, Harry really doesn't care; he just cares about Gryffindor's reputation. And _you_, Ron! You're just using me as an excuse to be mad at Malfoy! I'm so tired of it… I'm so damn tired of it all! Draco is the only one who hasn't begged for anything in return from me… your enemy, Ron… I'm in love with him… it doesn't matter what you do or say Ron, I just hope you're happy now. 'Cause I'm definitely not!"

Ginny sobbed and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't meant for it to happen like this… but it was all such chaos in her head, and she couldn't take it anymore! It was as if they were begging for it, and before she could stop herself, everything she had been thinking had just slipped out. 

She stood there at the Gryffindor table and cried silently. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her, most of them with their mouths hanging open in shock. The students at Hogwarts ever really noticed the small, little redhead, and now she was screaming at Harry? Harry Potter? How could she?!

No one said anything. The only thing that could be heard were the quiet sobs from Ginny. She swallowed and looked over to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting, he too, staring at her. She saw as he stood up and left the Great Hall, his head up, trying to hold on to some dignity, and she felt more tears stream her face. His face didn't show what he was thinking, but she had learned by now how to read him. She could see it in his eyes that he was furious, and she knew she had lost any chance she had had with him. 

She sobbed again and ran out of the Great Hall. She ran down to the lake, wishing he'd be there, so she could apologize. 

It wasn't as she had wanted to let the whole school know who she was in love with, and she had never meant for _him_ to get in trouble for it! Would he forgive her?

__

Of course not! Don't be silly! He doesn't love me; he's probably relieved that I made a fool of myself, cause this way he'll have an excuse to stop seeing me…

She reached the big tree and fell down on her knees when she found there was no one there. She started to cry, and didn't care about who might see or hear her. It didn't matter anymore… nothing mattered anymore… she had lost everything.

~*~*~*~

Please review… ;) 


	7. Revenge

Title: Happy? Me? Of course…

A/N: Hello again. Here it is, chapter 7. The next chapter will probably take me a while to write, 'cause I'm going away for a week… Sorry about that. And thanks to all reviews! I love reading them, it makes me all happy inside. Thanks again…

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (except for Desdemona, Miranda and Christian). JKR owns everything else.

Chapter seven: Revenge

"Fuck!" Draco muttered as he kicked an innocent little tree. Right after Ginny's "little" outburst in the Great Hall, he had left her there alone with the rest of the school. He knew she would probably be running down to the lake and cry or something later, so he had gone into the Forbidden Forest. Ok, so he didn't like that place, and he would much rather be with _her_… but not now! He couldn't believe she had actually done that to him! Who did she think she was going around telling people about the two of them? Especially screaming it out in the Great Hall?! There goes his reputation… the Slytherins did not go very easy on those who betrayed their house, and he was pretty sure he wasn't an exception. But somehow, the Slytherins weren't what he was worried about.

He looked at his watch, 9.30. Going back inside would be like suicide, and staying outside was, well just boring. But better be bored than have to answer all questions from his lovely Housemates.

He sat down and leaned himself against a big tree. The sun had not fully risen yet, and it gave the forest a creepy feeling. The trees were black and dead, and he could hear suspicious cries from magical animals deeper in the forest. Draco shivered and tried to ignore it, and tried to think of something else. 

He was too blinded by his anger at the moment to even remember the love he actually did feel for her, or how great he'd felt when she had told him that she loved him last night. The fact that he was even kind of proud of her for finally standing up for herself was not something he bothered his little mind with.

He yawned and lay down on the ground. If he was going spend the rest of the day out there, he might as well get some sleep or something… 

~*~*~*~

Ginny wiped away more tears from her eyes and pulled her robes closer around her. She had been out there the whole day, and right now in the Great Hall the rest of the school was enjoying their dinner. Everyone except for Miss Weasley… and Mr. Malfoy, but of course, miss Weasley didn't know that. 

She couldn't believe how the best day of her life could at the same time be the _worst_ day of her life. She had really lost it in there… it had felt so good to just shout at Desdemona and Miranda. The looks on their faces when she told them that she hated them were priceless. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about that… and then she remember how angry Draco had looked when he walked out of the Great Hall, with everyone watching him. He was so angry with her, and she could understand why. They had never actually said it out loud that their meetings were a secret, but it had been like a silent agreement between them. No one could ever know about the two of them, and Ginny had tried to keep that. Until the sweet little Mr. Potter found out. And so he told her brother and Hermione, but they would never tell anyone. The shame Ron felt about having his sister involved with a Slytherin, and a _Malfoy _on top of that, was nothing he wanted spread around the school. The only feeling a Weasley should have against a Malfoy was _hate_, never _love_. That's the golden rule. And she had broken it.

She wasn't crying hysterically anymore, she was only sobbing while silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She never knew things could feel this hopeless. She wanted someone to just sit there with, hug her and tell her that everything would be all right. And worst of all, she missed Draco so much. She missed the way his lips felt against hers, how his hands sometimes would touch hers when they were just sitting there late at nights. She even missed the way he always pretended not to listen, while in fact she knew he_ did_ listen. 

And Ron… oh, Ron. Knowing that your brother despises you isn't something that makes you sleep very well at night. Even though they never talked or had nothing in common, she did love her brother very much. She just wanted him to accept her for the way she was, and not the way _he _wanted her to be. Would he ever talk to her again after this? Would he ever give her a chance to explain? She wasn't after his forgiveness, 'cause she had meant everything she said. But maybe she shouldn't have said it like that… maybe she should've talked to him in private, and made him understand that way. But it was too late now, he already hated her and there was really nothing she could do to take everything back.

And she was all alone now, and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She took her wand and looked at it. What was that curse again? Aveda Kodovra? No, that's not it… Avada Kedavra? Yes, that's it. Wow, it seemed really tempting right now… just one curse, and she wouldn't have to go through all of this…she wouldn't have to meet Desdemona and Miranda, or Ron or Harry… no one could laugh at her when they thought she couldn't hear, and she wouldn't be lonely anymore… and best of all, she wouldn't have to meet Draco in the corridors and be reminded of what she had lost…

Furiously, she threw away the wand. 

I'm not even brave enough for that…

~*~*~*~

Draco left his tree and started to go back to the castle again. It was almost midnight, and he figured most students had gone to bed and were sleeping by now. 

He stopped as he was almost by the big tree where he always used to meet her, and saw a small red spot sitting there. She was leaning against the tree with her knees under her chin. He felt like running down to her and just...shouting. Didn't she know what she had done to him? He'd been angry before, but never like this. He'd never felt this… betrayed before.

He took a deep breath and put his normal sneer on his face, before he walked back into the castle.

~*~*~*~

Hermione sighed as she saw Ron reaching for his wand. Ron had just seen Draco enter the classroom, and was glaring at him while searching his pockets. She took his hands and forced him to look at her.

"Please Ron, if you hurt him you're only gonna make it worse for Ginny." Ron frowned. 

"No I'm not! If I kill that bastard, he can't really hurt her, now cans he?" 

Hermione sighed again, "No, but then you'll be the one hurting her. C'mon Ron, let him be. And talk to Ginny. She's really upset right now."

"I wont talk to her! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Hermione shook her head. How come guys were so stupid about some things? Why didn't they see the obvious?

"I'll give you a week. Ron. If you still haven't talked to her by then, I… I… oh, I'll be really angry!"

"Really angry? That's the best you could come up with?"

Hermione snorted, "So? You don't want me to be angry at you, right?"

"No…" Ron admitted, blushing. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hands, "Good. Now promise me you'll talk to her, and leave Malfoy alone."

Ron gave up, he couldn't say no to those begging eyes, "I promise, Hermione."

~*~*~*~

The following week Draco tried his very best not to lose control. He had gotten used to always coming down and talking to Ginny at night, and now when he didn't, it almost made him sick. But he was still angry, and Malfoys never forgave anyone that easily. 

To the Slytherins' questions about him and Ginny he had given them some corny excuse about only using her and that now that she was so broken-hearted, his mission was accomplished. He was really surprised when they actually accepted the excuse and everything just went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be for the poor Slytherins.

Draco kept on walking out at night at 11 o'clock though, but he never went down to the lake. He always found her there, sitting alone and abandoned, so he sat there on the big stairs to the entrance and just watched her for hours. He had seen her in the corridors at some times. She didn't tail after Desdemona and Miranda anymore. No, she was always walking around alone, and she didn't smile anymore. She never smiled anymore, and she was always alone. _Who does that remind you of Draco? How 'bout you? Stupid Weasley…_

One night Draco had had enough, and he couldn't take it anymore. He really was angry, and just swallowing the anger all the time was driving him mad. When his father had told him not to show his true feelings, he had meant _all _his true feelings. That included both love and anger. 

"You shall always stay calm and cold. That's how you win your fights," he had told him once, before he beat the little boy unconscious and left him for the house-elves to take care of.

Draco started to go down towards her and saw how she turned her head when she heard him come. Her face was streamed with tears, and she had big, dark bags under her eyes after all the nights with no sleep. 

He felt his anger build up inside of him again, and couldn't control himself anymore, "Stop crying, and shut up, dammit!" 

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes widening in surprise. "D-Draco?" she whispered, breathless. Was he really there? With her? She started feel some hope coming back inside of her, but 

pushed it away. No, of course not… he probably just wanted to yell at her, or hit her or something. 

Draco glared at her, "Yes, I believe that's my name."

Ginny shivered. The coldness in his voice was really tearing her apart. He'd always sounded cold when they spoke, but it had never sounded this _honest_ before.

She looked up at him, and tried by just looking at him, to make him understand how much she regretted hurting him. When she didn't get any response, she tried talking instead.

"I'm… I'm really sorry Draco; I never meant to drag you into this whole mess… "

"Shut up, _Weasel_! I can't believe you! First, you let Potter know about us, and then you go and let the whole school know! What the hell is wrong with you?! Didn't you get a brain to think with, as everyone else? Or did it just never occur to you what may happen if you told everyone?"

"I-I… I really am sorry, Draco… I just…"

"Well, your sorrow doesn't help, Weasel! You should learn to just keep your big mouth shut!" Draco felt the regret just as the words slipped his mouth. He saw how sadness in her eyes again as she slowly turned away her eyes from him. She looked out over the lake and sighed.

"I know that… " This guy really knew how to hurt her.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He had gone too far this time. 

"I really wish I could change things, Draco. You know, so that I hadn't said all those things, and made everyone hate me so much. It did feel good to just shout for once, but look at where it got me. You hate me, Ron hates me, Desdemona and Miranda, the only friends I had, hate me… Harry hates me, although I'm not so sure I'm sorry 'bout that." Draco almost smiled when she said that, but controlled himself as she continued, "So you're right, Draco. I should just be quiet."

"No, but maybe you should think before you speak," Draco muttered.

Ginny smiled weakly, "So, are you very angry at me?" She asked him.

Draco hesitated. He was angry, of course. But the Slytherins believed him when he said he had just used Ginny so he really didn't have any reason to be this angry at her. 

"I… I… oh just shut up!" he muttered and walked back into the castle.

~*~*~*~

"Ok, so I'm here now… what did you want me?" Draco looked bored as he sat down next to her on a chair in the library. They were sitting behind big bookshelves so no one could see them if they didn't go all the way to them, and the bookshelves muted the sound of their voices. Ginny had met him in the corridor a couple of hours earlier and asked him to meet her there in the library at lunchtime.

Ginny smiled shyly, "I… I just thought… oh no, this was a stupid idea… never mind." She blushed and looked down at her books. 

Draco sighed and took the book away from her. "So you dragged me in here, to the library, just to say you didn't want anything?"

Ginny's cheeks turned even redder, "N-no… I'm sorry…"

"Okay, so you just wanted to see my sexy smile?"

Ginny blushed, "N-no… of course not." That was actually the reason. Well, not really to see his smile, even though it was kind of sexy, she just wanted to see _him_ again. He wasn't angry at her; at least she thought he wasn't, so he was kind of the only person she had. And the fact that she loved him only made her long for him even more.

"What? You don't think I have a sexy smile?"

"Sexy? Well… um… I… err… you…I…" Ginny stammered. Draco yawned, "So, what did you want then? I don't have all day, you know." When she didn't answer, he decided to change the subject. After all, he did like being there with her. "What are you doing?"

Ginny looked up, "I'm just doing my homework… I have a lot to catch up on…" she muttered.

"What? Oh right… need any help?" 

__

What? I'm offering my help now?

"You wanna help? Sure… You can start with doing my Charms homework, and then the Potions essay…and don't forget the Herbology homework… that's the worst one…" Ginny smiled when she saw Draco's face darken. "Sorry, just wanted to see how it felt to say something like that."

Draco stared at her for a few moments. She had changed a lot in the last couple of days. He liked the new confidence she seemed to have now. Without thinking he pulled her closer and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise before she relaxed, put her hands behind his neck and melted into the kiss. He didn't let her go for a long time, he just enjoyed the kiss and that weird feeling he had in his stomach again. 

He quickly pulled away when he heard footsteps coming closer. Ginny froze and listened carefully. "It's coming closer," she whispered panicked.

Draco didn't answer. "Draco?! What are we going to do?"

Draco still didn't answer, but jumped up and hid behind a big bookshelf. He heard the footstep coming around the bookshelf that had kept them hidden, and he heard as they stopped right in front of the table. 

"Ginny? Can we talk?" he heard someone ask. Cautiously, he looked behind the corner and saw Potter standing in front of Ginny.

Ginny looked up and sighed.

__

Not him again.

Harry sat down on the chair Draco had been sitting on just a few seconds earlier, and glanced at her seriously. 

"I… I just wanted to say that… that… that I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly. 

Ginny look confused. "Why?" she asked just as quietly as her him.

"I… you know I don't just care about Gryffindors reputation, Ginny. You know I was worried about you."

Ginny shook her head and blushed. "No, Harry. And honestly, I don't care."

"Why not? I think I deserve to know why you're so afraid of me!" Harry cried out. 

"Haven't I told you that already?" Ginny asked and moved away as Harry sat down next to her.

"No, you haven't."

Ginny blushed. "Oh...well… you… you kind of remind me of Tom Riddle… and that diary… and… you are like him Harry...you even look like him."

Harry's jaw almost fell to the floor, "Oh come on, Ginny! Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Why would I lie about that?"

Harry took her hand in his, making Draco wince at the sight. "But Ginny, I would never hurt you." he whispered softly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and gazed him suspiciously. "Okay."

"I really care for you, Ginny -"

Draco frowned.

"- And my biggest nightmare would be seeing you get hurt."

Ginny pulled back her hand. "Then I hope you have sweet dreams tonight, Harry." The black haired boy gave the little girl a warm smile before he stood up and looked down at her. 

"I hope that too, Ginny" He kissed her forehead and left the library, with Ginny looking rather confused.

Draco stepped out of his hiding and sat down next to Ginny. He had his look locked on the spot Harry had just left. "What was that all about?" he asked her. 

Ginny just shook her head. "I have no idea." Draco turned back to Ginny, "Was he hitting on you?"

"How should I know?"

"If he did, he looked rather stupid."

"So it's stupid to hit on me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So what did you say? Or are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Hardly. I don't get jealous."

"So you're just bitter and angry all the time, because of…?"

"I'm not bitter!"

"Yes you are. You're always angry, and you always go around pretending you don't care about anything."

No answer. 

Ginny moved closer to him, "Draco? Did I make you angry again?" Draco glared at her, but still didn't answer. She tried the Harry-tactic and put her hand over his. But unlike Ginny when Harry had done it, Draco felt a shiver down his spine at the touch. "Draco?" she whispered worried.

He was just going to answer, when they heard footsteps coming closer again and a voice calling; "Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"

Draco frowned, exasperated, "What's up with people today? Do they all have to talk to you _now_?!"

Ginny laughed, "Well, what can I say? I'm popular". Draco tried to hide his smile, and jumped back behind the big bookshelf.

A brown haired boy walked over to the table Ginny sat at and smiled shyly. "Hi," he said and blushed.

Ginny didn't look up. Instead she looked around to see who he was talking to. 

"Ginny?" He tried again, and this time she looked up at him. "You were talking to me?" she asked surprised.

The boy blushed again, "Yes. I can't really see anyone else here." 

This time Ginny blushed. "Oh. Um, who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Christian Fisher, fifth year, Hufflepuff."

"Oh, well, hi then," Ginny mumbled.

"I just wanted to tell you… I saw you before… in the Great Hall. And I thought… I thought you were very brave," Christian said, and he blushed again. 

Draco sighed deeply, but quickly stopped as he saw the boy look around confused. "Did you hear that?" he asked Ginny.

"Hear? What?" Ginny coughed to hide Draco's sigh. "N-no, I didn't hear anything… um so, you were saying?"

"Oh, right. I just wanted to ask you, wouldyouliketogooutwithmeonfriday?" he said all this very fast and saw the surprised look on Ginny's face. 

"Would I like to what?" she asked.

Christian sighed, "Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" he asked again.

"Oh… OH! I… I… don't know…" Was he asking her out? Her? Ginny? The _loser_?! Why? Was this some kind of joke? If it was, it was really mean… This made no sense, no sense at all!

"Oh, sorry… you have someone else?"

Ginny glanced at the spot Draco was sitting, and then back to Christian. Okay, so he was kind of cute, but that wasn't really enough. She loved Draco and going out with this boy would like encouraging him, wouldn't it? But Draco didn't love her back…

"No… I don't have someone else, but…"

"Oh, good!"

"But I…"

"Just one date, please? And if you don't like it, I'll leave you alone, okay?" he asked hopeful.

Ginny hesitated. Her first date. "Um… well, okay." She said and sighed. 

Christian smiled happily, "Great! So, I'll see you in the Entrance hall at 7 o'clock on Friday?"

"Yes… I'll see you then…"she mumbled and he walked away with a happy grin on his face.

Draco stumbled out from his hiding place once again and glared at the girl of his dreams. "He asked you out?!" he almost spat out.

"Yes… I guess he did…" she mumbled, still in shock.

__

What about us?!

"And you're going?!"

"I… should I? I mean, I've never been on a date before…"

Draco frowned, "So?"

Ginny smiled, "What's wrong, handsome?" she asked, imitating Pansy's shrill voice. "Are you jealous again?"

"I told you, I don't get jealous."

"I mean, it's not like I already have a boyfriend. I love you, but you don't want me back… so nothing is stopping me."

Draco stared at her. Was this really the same Ginny he had gotten to know just a few weeks ago? She looked the same… she talked like she used to...but… she was really different. Unfortunately, he still liked her. _Fuck! Stupid Weasley… always messing with my head…_

"Fine! Go out with him! And while you're at it, why don't you just go and marry him and have it over with?!" he spat out and stormed out of the library. On his way out, he almost collided with three students standing right outside the library door. He was too busy to notice that one of the students was the brown haired boy that had just asked out Ginny. And that the people who just handed him a whole lot of money were Ginny's former best friends who always was there for Ginny when she needed them. Except for when they had dates, or just didn't bother showing up. Or when they paid people to ask little Ginny out, just to get revenge…. 

~*~*~*~

Please Review… ;)


	8. The Date

Title: Happy? Me? Of course…

A/N: Hm, well that took me long enough to write, don't you think? Sorry, but I've been really busy lately. But here it is anyway. And I've gotten 76 reviews! Yay! Thanks for those. 

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything that I don't. Or something like that…

Chapter eight: The Date

"I can't believe you actually made me do that!" Christian said and looked at his girlfriend, who just shrugged and smiled at him. She had a beautiful smile, a smile that could make a guy do anything for her. That smile always made him do things he'd never do for anyone, but for her it just seemed normal. He was only human, and no one could say no to her, even though it was usually the best thing to do…

"Oh, Christian. You know you wanted to. And it made me so happy. It's just _one_ date"

__

Just one date. That's what he had told Ginny, and that was what was bothering him. No girlfriend would ask her boyfriend to date another girl, would she? Christian didn't have much experience in girls, but this really didn't sound normal.

"But still Desdemona…"

"And you do get paid, so stop whining! And... If you're a good boy," she started, her voice being seductive, " I'll even give you more than that… but then you'll have to meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at midnight. I know you want to, Christian"

Christian sighed and looked away. Her hand was gently stroking his chest, and she didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that Miranda was standing next to them. He blushed and pulled her away. "Desdemona, you know I love you, but this is just… weird!"

Desdemona took away her hands and frowned. "Stop being such a baby! I thought I could trust you, Christian…"

"Of course you can trust me!"

"Then prove it!"

"But…"

"Christian, do you _know_ what kind of punishment professor McGonagal gave us because of her ridiculous outburst? Miranda and I have detention for the rest of our fifth year! I _think_ some revenge on that stupid bitch is just in order. Right, Miranda?"

Miranda looked down at her hands. She didn't always agree with Desdemona's ideas about everything, and quite honestly, she thought they deserved their punishment. They had been horrible to Ginny, and she was painfully aware of that. But she was a coward. She always had been.

"Miranda?! Don't you agree?" she heard Desdemona's hard voice scream at her. Miranda only nodded and gave Christian sad smile. She knew exactly how he felt.

"So you see Christian. Ginny isn't the little angel everyone thinks she is. And we just want to show everyone who she really is. And I promise you Christian, you won't regret it.

Christian didn't even have time to hesitate. He knew he would do anything not to lose his precious girlfriend. "You're right... of course I'll go through with this…"

~*~*~*~

Ron took a step back when he saw his little sister. She was standing with her newfound love, Malfoy the Git, and he was happy to see that they seemed to be arguing. It looked really weird though; 'cause Malfoy the Git was always calm, cold, cool... he never lost his temper like that. But right at that moment he looked ready to explode. 

__

How dare that git yell at my sister?! I'm gonna rip his eyes out… gonna beat him 'til he can't walk straight…

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Ginny stand up on her toes and kiss her beloved git on the cheek, before he walked away.

Ron was getting used to see his sister in the hands of that bastard. He'd seen them at least three times together in the past few days! They thought they were very discreet, but Ron's idea of discretion wasn't to be hiding behind statues and doors… Luckily for his archenemy, Ron always had Hermione to stop him from running over to them and beat the shit out of Malfoy. Hermione, who could simply lay a hand on his, or kiss him softly on his cheek, and he would forget everything about his little sister.

But Hermione wasn't there now. Neither was Harry. As a matter of fact, Ron was all alone, looking at his sister. 

__

"I'll give you a week. Ron. If you still haven't talked to her by then, I… I… oh, I'll be really angry!"

That's what Hermione had told him, and it had been more than a week now. He didn't want her to be angry, and he knew she was right. He needed to talk to his little sister, even though he didn't want to. To him, she betrayed the whole family, but he wasn't going to be too melodramatic, so he decided to talk to her anyway. He would never forgive her for falling in love with Malfoy the Git, but if he showed her that she wasn't all-alone, maybe she could forget about Malfoy and be normal again. Yes, that's what she needed - She needed him, her brother, and then everything would go back to normal. 

He took a deep breath and walked over to her. 

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up and she glanced her brother confused. "Ron?" 

"Um… yes… I… um, err… we need to talk." Ron said, looking really uncomfortable. Ginny took her brother's arm and dragged him over to a bench. "Talk" she said coldly and glared at her brother.

"Um... so I just wanted to... you know" Ron started.

"Ron, what do you want?"

"I don't want you to be angry at me anymore." Ron said, pleading.

"Why? Have you seriously noticed any difference from what it used to be like when I wasn't angry?"

Ron twisted his hands nervously. "Well… no. But you really shouldn't be with Malfoy." 

Ginny stood up, "Too bad, Ron." And she walked away.

~*~*~*~

Ginny opened the door to her closet and sighed. It was Friday, finally, but she still didn't have anything to wear. She hadn't really thought about it much, until she overheard some other girls talking about their dates, and their clothes. She didn't have anything fitting for a date! All of her clothes were old and dirty and some dresses were so old the arms were falling off.

She took an old black dress and looked at it. The arms was probably too short, and it was rather, well… dusty, as a matter of fact. But since that's all she had, that's what she was going to wear. Surely, Christian wouldn't mind, right? He didn't seem like a shallow guy.

Ginny got dressed and moved to look into the mirror. All she needed was a scarf on her head, and she would look like a cleaning lady. She heard a knock on the door, and muttered, "Come in".

"Hey Ginny, I was just going to ask if… what a nice dress! You look great!" Hermione said and walked over to her. She smiled and took a brush to comb Ginny's hair with. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Ginny blushed, "I'm… I'm going on a date," she whispered.

Hermione looked surprised. Of course she did, who would've ever thought Ginny was going out on a date? "With who?" she finally asked. "Is it with _Malfoy_?" And why did she make "Malfoy" sound so repulsive?

"No, it's not him… " Ginny said and blushed. "Although that's whom I'd want to go out with…" she muttered.

"So, who is it? Tell me, is it someone I know?" 

"Probable not… He's in Hufflepuff… his name is Christian" Ginny said quietly, and walked over to her bed. 

"Christian? Christian Fisher?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"You know him?" Ginny asked, even more shocked.

Hermione twisted uncomfortable, "Well, no, not really but… I… I know who it is…" 

Ginny stood up, and walked over to the mirror again. "Oh?"

And then Hermione said it, "Yes. But I thought he was Desdemona's boyfriend."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat, and she slowly turned around, meeting Hermione's eyes. "D-Desdemona's boyfriend?" she stammered nervously.

"Ye, but they've probably broken up. Last time a saw them kissing was… um… Wednesday I think, when did he ask you out?" Hermione asked, not noticing that Ginny's face had paled. 

Ginny shook her head… _no, no… this can't be happening… _but deep down inside she knew it was true. She felt as though finally everything just fell into place.

Christian wasn't interested in _her_; he was Desdemona's boyfriend. Miranda and Desdemona had probably planned something nasty to happen to her while sitting there, enjoying her first date with Christian. They were just using him, just like they've been using her for so long, and he had known all the time. That was why he'd been so eager to make her accept the date. Desdemona probably paid him in some real good way for this. Maybe one of her famous nighttime visits in the Astronomy tower. Yes, that's how she usually did it…

Hermione cleared her throat, "Ginny? Are you okay? When did he ask you out?" 

"He asked me out on Monday…" Ginny whispered silently.

~*~*~*~

Ginny walked down to the entrance hall a quarter to seven. She had decided to go anyway. She didn't really know why, but she needed to know _what_ they were up to this time. So she sat down on a bench and waited for her date to arrive. 

The entrance hall was almost empty. Just some students running out to get to Hogsmeade as fast as they could. 

She had talked to Draco earlier, and promised him to be back at 10 pm. She had said that she would meet him down at the lake at their usual spot, and that she would be in time. She thought she probable would be there earlier now that she knew this was only some kind of joke, but hadn't said anything to Draco about it. It would be to humiliating. After all of their fights about this ridiculous date she couldn't admit that he was right. But she would meet him there later, and she would tell him that it had been a great date, but that Christian wasn't her type. Draco was. 

"Hi Ginny", she heard someone say, and she looked up. Christian. She felt her cheeks turn red and mumbled a "Hallo" to him as she stood up. He took her hand, "Do you want to go?"

Ginny tried to look, and sound, as normal as possible, "Yes, let's get out of here."

He smiled down at her and led her out of the big doors.

They didn't say anything as they walked the way to Hogsmeade. Ginny looked at Christian.

__

Look at him…He just walks there, like it was the most normal thing in the world. When we're at "The Three Broomsticks", I'm gonna show him that he's wrong. God, I hate this…

They walked into "The Three Broomsticks", and Christian showed her to a table in the middle of the big room. He bought them both butterbeers, and sat down next to her.

"So, Ginny. Tell me about yourself" He said and smiled at her.

She didn't try to return the smile as she answered. "I used to be friends with Desdemona and Miranda. Actually, I think you know them… Especially Desdemona."

Christian's smile faded and he stared at her for a couple of seconds. He mumbled an excuse to her, before he stood up and walked over to the bar, and to someone dressed in black robes, with a big hood covering her face. 

"Dess, she knows!" he hissed to her after checking over his shoulder that Ginny couldn't see, or hear them. 

Desdemona turned around and gave him a big smile. "Does that really matter, dear? Your part in this is soon to be over with anyway." 

Christian swallowed, nervously and checked over his shoulder again to make sure she wasn't looking. "But… Dess, what are you planning on doing to her?" he asked, panicked. 

Desdemona gave him a big glass with butterbeer and said, "Give this to her, and then you can leave. But make sure she drinks it, get it?" When she saw that he was still hesitating, she pulled him in for a kiss making him loose his breath. "Get it?" 

Christian just nodded and walked over to Ginny, with the glass hard clenched in his hand. 

"G- Ginny… I… I bought you another butterbeer." He said nervously.

"Thank you, Christian. Now, can you please tell Desdemona to come here, I need to talk to her."

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about Ginny. W- why would Desdemona be here?" 

"Oh, stop it Christian. I know she's here, and I know why you asked me out. I'm not as stupid as you may think. Even though _they_ think so…"

Christian sighed. "I'm sorry Ginny… I didn't want to do this… I promise."

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just go and get her. Okay?" Christian stood up and walked away again. 

A few seconds later Desdemona came and stood right in front of her. "Hello dear, enjoying your date?" Desdemona said coldly. Ginny felt more and more angry, and forgot about her shyness.

"You mean the date with your boyfriend? Yes actually, but I think I'd like to know what you're planning on doing to me now."

Desdemona laughed. "Calm down, Ginny, and drink you butterbeer. When cute boys buy you a butterbeer, you have to drink it. You wouldn't want to be rude, now would you?"

Ginny sighed, and took the glass. "Fine, but then you _will_ tell me what you're up to." Desdemona smiled as she saw Ginny drink almost the whole glass of butterbeer. 

When she was done she smiled even bigger. "I wont tell you what we're going to do to you. I think I'll just _show_ you."

Ginny tried to protest but when she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She blinked a couple of times, but the weird feeling wouldn't go away. She looked up at Desdemona, and nearly felt backwards. She could see one, two three… five Desdemona! 

She tried to stand up, back her knees wouldn't carry her, and she felt into someone's arms. Who, she didn't know. Her head was aching, and she heard voices around her. They sounded so thick, and she couldn't make out what they were saying, so she let herself being dragged out of the crowded room. 

The strong arms that carried her stopped in a dark alley, and put her down on the ground. She heard laughter around her, and a voice saying, "Now Ginny, it's payback time!"

And then everything went black.

~*~*~*~ 

Draco sighed and looked at his watch again. 10.30 pm. She was late. He'd been sitting out there for over an hour waiting for her, and she hadn't showed up! 

He knew he shouldn't have let her go to that date. He was a Hufflepuff for god's sake! If she dated him instead of Draco she wouldn't have to face the problem with her brother. And that damned Hufflepuff had probable no problems with telling her that he liked her. 

He stood up and slowly walked back to the castle. If she didn't want him, fine! He wouldn't waste any more time on her then. But that damned Hufflepuff would pay for this… 

"Malfoy?! Maaaalfoooy?!" 

Draco looked up as he heard his name being called, hoping it was Ginny. 

"Malfoy, you slimy git, where are you?" 

Draco frowned. _That's a way to get my attention…_

"Stop scream, damnit. What do you want?" Draco yelled back as he saw a brown-haired girl come running towards him.

"It's… It's… It's Ginny!" She said between the pantings. 

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. "What? What happened to her? Tell me!"

The girl in front of him took a deep breath, "She's in Hogsmeade… I know I should've stopped it, but when Dess has made up her mind about something, it's just impossible to stop her… I never meant for it… I didn't know! I'm so sorry…" She said and Draco watched as the tears streamed her face. 

"Fuck it! Where is she, and what the hell have you done to her?!" he screamed.

"I'll show you." She took his arm in a tight grip and ran away. 

Draco saw all sorts of horrible scenarios in his mind as they ran towards Hogsmeade. He pushed them away though, and looked around as the girl suddenly stopped.

He heard her sob and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. He looked down, and there, right there on the cold ground, she was laying. Her red hair spread out, almost covering her face, and her body looking too lifeless for his liking.

His face paled and he fell to his knees next to her. "Ginny?" he whispered and felt panicked when she didn't move. "Ginny? Please… wake up… Ginny?!" He tried to shake her, but knew it was useless. She didn't move. He took off his robe and put it around her shoulders, trying to keep the little body heat she had left. All thoughts of magic disappearing from his mind. He pulled her up in his arms and stood up, nervously. 

__

Please let her be alive… please let her be alive… he thought as he ran back to the castle, with the girl running right behind him. 

~*~*~*~

He pushed the door open with his foot, and walked into the room. He lay her down on a bed and sat down next to her. He heard the girl calling for the nurse, and the next moment he was being pushed out of the door by Madame Pomfrey, _("I can't work with all of you running in my way!")_

Draco pushed his back against the wall, and slid down to the floor. He'd never felt that panicked before, and that scared him. That one person could have that much affect on him. 

"If she only knew what she's doing to me…" he muttered.

The brown haired girl looked down at him, and bit her lip. "M- Malfoy?" she whispered.

"What?" He asked, not looking up at her.

"I'm sorry…"

~*~*~*~

Did you like it? 


	9. Back to the Hospital wing

Title: Happy? Me? Of course...  
  
A/N: Hello... I've been away for a while so I haven't been able to post this chapter. But here it is anyway. And now I'll be going away to England for three weeks, so don't expect the next chapter yet... Sorry... Next chapter will probably be the last. So please enjoy ;)   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... Guess who does? Oh, my... that's right... J. K. Rowling does...  
  
Chapter nine: Back to the Hospital wing   
  
Draco frowned as he watched the girl. He knew her! She was that... what's her name? M something... Miranda! That's it! She used to be friends with Ginny.   
  
He was just about to tell her exactly what he thought about her, when Madame Pomfrey opened the door, and looked down at Draco.  
  
"You may come in now, but DO NOT wake her up! She needs her sleep." The witch said tiredly.   
  
Draco stood up and hurried inside. The first thing he saw when he entered the room, was his Ginny. Sleeping. Slowly, he walked up to her bed and sat down on a chair. He almost forgot to breathe as he watched her.  
She was so beautiful, lying there. Her cheeks had lost its normal red colour, and she looked almost as pale as him!  
That couldn't be good.  
  
"Fuck Weasley, wake up..." he heard himself whisper. It my have sounded mean, but this was his way of showing that he cared. He took her hand in his, and squeezed it carefully.   
  
And he stayed with her all night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron? Ron... wake up!" Hermione shook the redhead, trying to wake him up. She had just been at the library, as always on Saturdays mornings, when she had overheard something that sounded disturbingly like "You know that Weasley-girl? She's in the Hospital Wing! I saw Malfoy carry her!" She'd run directly to the Hospital Wing, and... yes, there she was! Ginny was lying, unconscious on a bed, with Malfoy on her side. And now Hermione was sitting on Ron's bedside.  
  
"Come on Ron!"  
  
Ron stirred, and opened his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"It's Ginny!" the girl said panicked.  
  
Ron sighed. "What has she done this time?"   
  
"Oh, Ron! Stop being so mean to your sister. Get dressed! We don't have any time to waste!" Hermione dragged him out of his bed, but unfortunately, his weight was too much for her to carry, and he fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ouch! Hermione, what's the matter? You come in here, wake me up, and then you push me out of my bed! An explanation would be nice, you know!" Ron said angrily, and glared at her.  
  
"I told you! It's Ginny! She's in the hospital wing! With Malfoy!!" That was all Ron needed to hear. A minute later he was dressed and on his way to the Hospital Wing.   
  
"Malfoy, you disgusting git! Get your hands of my sister!" Ron yelled threatening to Draco when he saw him sitting at his sister's bed.   
  
Malfoy, who had been asleep with his head on Ginny's arm, shot his head up and gave the shouting boy a confused look.  
Had he done anything wrong this time?  
  
"Shut up Weasel, you're waking her up!" he hissed.  
  
Ron stopped and looked at his baby sister. Malfoy had her hand in his, and someone had dressed her in her white nightdress, making her look even paler than she actually was. The heroic older brother forgot all about his hate for the disgusting Malfoy, and ran to his sister's side.   
  
He pushed away Malfoy, and sat down on the floor, watching his sister. What had happened to her? Well, actually that wasn't really a big mystery. It was Malfoy's fault. It had to be! That seriously damaged... git had hurt his sister! Of course he had... And Ron had known all the time Malfoy wasn't good for her! Hadn't he tried to stop them from seeing each other? And hadn't he been right? Of course he had! This was it! Malfoy would never lay a hand on his sister again. Cause if he did...   
  
"Draco?" Ron woke up from his thoughts as he heard a pathetic little voice whisper his archenemy's name.   
  
It didn't even take Draco a second to be by her side again. "Ginny? You're awake!" He said relieved and took her hand again.   
  
Ginny opened her eyes, and a weak smile appeared on her pale lips. "Yes... " She looked around the room, before her eyes finally stopped to rest on Draco's.   
  
"Draco? Where am I? What happened?"   
  
Draco squeezed her hand gently. "You're in the hospital wing, Ginny. Don't you remember last night?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, but stopped. "Draco... my head hurts..." she mumbled, and closed her eyes. The pain Ron saw on Draco's face, made him stop and think for a second. Could it be that Malfoy the Git actually cared for Ginny? Even if he did, it really didn't matter. He would not let their relationship keep going.  
  
Hermione, who had followed Ron, took this moment to go and get Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Madame Pomfrey pushed Ron and Draco away, and checked Ginny's pulse.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked, trying not to sound too worried.  
  
"She has swallowed way too much drugs. I must say, if you hadn't brought her in the moment you did, I'm not sure magic would've worked on her."   
  
Ron hated to admit it, but Malfoy had saved his sister. Did he have to thank him now?  
  
"Now, everybody get out! She needs to rest." The older witch said and gave Ginny some water to drink.   
  
"But I just woke up!" Ginny protested, but Madame Pomfrey just shook her head.   
  
"Sleep is the only cure I can give you right now! So you will sleep." Madame Pomfrey stated.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood up, mumbled good-bye to Ginny, and left the room. But Draco still sat by her side, not wanting to leave just yet. Ginny gave him a weak smile, and turned to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Please Madame Pomfrey, can Draco stay? I've been sleeping for hours, and really, I'm not tired." Ginny said, pleading.  
  
Seeing that Madame Pomfrey still hesitated, she added "I could really use someone to talk to... it's really lonely in here..."   
  
Madame Pomfrey frowned, "Fine! But not too long! The headmaster wants a word with you later, and I don't want you falling asleep then."   
  
"I promise."   
  
"You get lonely, huh?" Draco asked when Madame Pomfrey had left the couple alone.   
  
"Yea... kind of" Ginny said, blushing.  
  
Draco liked when she blushed. Especially that cute kind of blush that always came after him saying something about the two of them. That meant that she liked him, not hated him... nor was disgusted by him... no, that meant that she liked him. Even loved him. There was no better feeling in the world than feeling loved by her. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. A feeling he'd never felt before.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ginny suddenly asked. He had been staring at her for the last couples of minutes, and it was making her nervous, for some reason. Draco shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. And his answer didn't come out the way he wanted to.   
  
"No reason." He said just a coldly as if he had talked to Ron or someone else he didn't like.   
  
Ginny sighed. "Oh, great... I was wondering when the Real Draco Malfoy would show up." She muttered and turned away from him.  
  
Before Draco could defend himself, Ginny continued. "Draco, are you ever going to tell me why you're so cold to everyone? I mean, sure you're a Slytherin, but there must be some more reason.  
  
  
Draco just kept silent. He could try and explain everything to her, about why he was the way he was, but she wouldn't understand! Of course she wouldn't! She'd lived a whole different life than he had, and for her to understand that was asking way too much from her.   
  
He took the safe way out of it.  
  
"You need your sleep. I might come and check on you later." And with that, he left the redhead all alone, with a lot of confused thoughts going through her mind.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm afraid, Ms Williams, that your punishment will be much harder on you this time." Professor McGonagall said. She sounded serious, more serious than Desdemona ever had heard her before. She was in Professor Dumbledore's office with the headmaster himself and Professor McGonagall. The amused twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was gone, and only that made Desdemona lose her hope.  
  
She swallowed nervously, and looked down at her hands. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! How did she get caught? Who told on her? And what was wrong with the drugs she had put in her butterbeer? The drugs were supposed to erase her memory of the night!   
  
Dumbledore moved some papers on his desk, and sighed. What made this girl go to the extreme actions of those she had? She had used drugs on another student, just for revenge.   
  
"We would like to give you another chance, but I'm not so sure we can do that. You did an awful thing, I hope you're aware of that." McGonagall said.  
  
Desdemona blushed furiously. An awful thing? Hardly! If he only knew what Ginny had done to her! She had.... She had... she hadn't really done anything, but it was so unfair! Why did she get punished just because that little bitch couldn't say "no"?! Ginny had her own free will, dammnit! That wasn't her fault! If Ginny had wanted to say no to Desdemona, she could've just done it. No one was going to make this Desdemona's fault. And what about Miranda? She'd been with her all along! Miranda was just as guilty as her! It wasn't her fault! It wasn't!  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. He could only think of one way to solve this.  
  
"Ms. Williams, We will have to transfer you to another school. Now wait before you protest! My very dear friend Ms. Ameni, is the headmistress of the school, and I'm sure you'll get all help you need there."  
  
Desdemona looked shocked. Transferred? To another school? This couldn't be happening...   
  
"What about Miranda? She's just as guilty as I am!" Desdemona tried desperately. If she was going down, she wasn't going alone.  
  
"We will deal with her too. But Please understand Ms. Williams, we're not doing this to see you suffer. We're doing this because we think you might find you like it better there. We will also help you get in contact with someone you can talk to about this. Now, we have talked to your parents, and they're on their way here. You will start in the other school in one week." McGonagall said, and that was the end of that discussion.  
  
It didn't matter how much Desdemona protested, Dumbledore and McGonagall had made up their minds. She had to leave Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of days later, Ginny were released from the Hospital wing. Draco hadn't been visiting her anymore, and the only visitors she had had were Ron, Hermione and Harry.   
  
Harry had left her roses. He said they matched her beautiful hair. Ginny had blushed and thanked him, but she really didn't understand where his sudden affection for her had come from. And honestly, she didn't want it either.  
  
She walked slowly up to the common room. She said the password to the painting, and climbed inside.  
  
The common room were crowded by students studying or just relaxing after a hard school day, and no one noticed when Ginny walked in. She tried to ignore the sudden feeling on loneliness, but it was hard not to feel lonely when everybody around her were laughing together with his or her friends. Everyone, except for one. Ginny stopped and looked at the lonely girl in the corner. It was weird seeing her that way. Usually she was surrounded by tons of guys, drooling after her. She used to be so conscious, always laughing at something. Now, she was sitting alone in a corner, reading a book. There were no boys drooling after her, and she looked sad.   
  
Ginny tried not to feel sorry for her, but couldn't stop herself. She walked up to the girl and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hi Miranda." She said quietly.   
  
Miranda looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw whom it was, talking to her.  
  
"Ginny? When did they let you out of the Hospital wing?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago... I heard... I heard you were the one who told Draco where to find me."  
  
"Oh... Yea, I did."   
  
"I guess I should thank you, then." Ginny said, but Miranda could hear on her voice that she really didn't want to.  
  
"No, please don't. That was the least I could after... after everything." Miranda said and looked down on her book. God, she was ashamed.   
  
It felt weird, sitting there next to Ginny. They'd been friends, or whatever it was called, for so long, and there'd never been awkward silences between them before. Of course, that could be because Ginny was almost always quiet around Miranda and Desdemona. But still, it was weird. It was like they didn't even know each other.   
  
Miranda stood up abruptly.   
  
"I have to go... Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me." She said and left the common room as fast as she could.  
  
"Bye..." Ginny mumbled after her, and made her way up to their dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miranda came back an hour later. She had never been so nervous in her whole life as she was when she walked to Dumbledore's office... or wait, she had. She'd been that nervous when she had gone and looked for Malfoy. But that too, had ended happily. She hadn't been expelled! She was still allowed at Hogwarts, but her old punishment was still valid. They had said that since she had come to her senses by the end of the night, and helped save Ginny, that that showed great courage. Miranda thought that was bullshit, she deserved a worse punishment. But when she had protested, they had just told her to calm down. They thought it was nice that she wasn't as egoistic anymore, but she would learn a big lesson out of this. And that was punishment enough... along with her detentions.   
  
They wouldn't tell her what had happened to Desdemona though. And Desdemona wouldn't tell Miranda what her punishment for that horrible night was.   
  
Miranda opened the door to the fifth girl's dorm, and stopped suddenly. Both Ginny and Desdemona was in there, and Desdemona were packing her bags! All her clothes were thrown all over the room, and all her books were on her bed.   
  
"Dess... what are you doing?" Miranda asked, shocked.  
  
Desdemona glared at her, but didn't answer. Miranda turned to Ginny.  
  
"What's happening?" She mouthed.  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, looking at Desdemona with big eyes. She just shrugged and kept looking at the happening.  
  
Miranda walked over to Desdemona and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stop and look at Miranda.   
  
"Dess! Calm down! What are you doing? Are you going away?"   
  
Desdemona pushed her away.  
  
"I'm not talking to you! And I mean the both of you! You have both destroyed my life!" She yelled in a shrill tone.  
  
Miranda sat down next to Ginny. "I think you pretty much destroyed it yourself, Dess..." Miranda mumbled. "And either way, it's not destroyed. Now, can't you tell me what Dumbledore and McGonagall told you?"  
  
"I did not destroy my own life! I'm not stupid! You did!" she said, and pointed at Ginny, who blushed and tried to make herself invisible again. "Because of you that fucking headmaster is forcing me to transfer to another school!"  
  
Ginny blinked. "W-what?"   
  
"You're transferring?" Miranda said and sounded as shocked as Ginny felt.  
  
"Indeed I am!"  
  
"Oh... " Miranda couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. If Desdemona transferred, that meant Miranda would be free to do exactly what she wanted. Desdemona had way too much influence on her. But it wasn't of course all Desdemona's fault, but it felt good to just be able to lay the guilt on her.  
  
"And, they're making me go to an psychologist!" Desdemona yelled.  
  
"B-but... maybe that's good for you... to get away from all of this..." Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, will you? If it wasn't for you, none of this would've happened!"   
  
Ginny blushed again, and decided to just keep quiet. She couldn't change Desdemona's mind anyway.  
  
"So... when are you leaving?" Miranda asked cautiously.   
  
"Tomorrow." Desdemona said, and sat down on her bed.   
  
They didn't talk much for the rest of the evening. It wasn't really necessary. They had said everything needed to be said, and they wouldn't miss each other once Desdemona left. Desdemona's transferring would give all of them the possibility to start all over again.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wanna review? Please do! hehe 


	10. Fine

Title: Happy? Me? Of course.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello again. I'm finally done with the last chapter, and here you have it! I'm really sorry it took me so long, but please don't be mad at me.  
  
I really appreciated that so many offered to beta read this chapter. especially thanks to Sailor Mars.  
  
The first chapters of this story are being edited by Emmy (thank you too), and soon all the chapters will be up, but without any annoying spelling mistakes from my part. hehe.  
  
Oh, and all the reviews! *smiles happily* THANK YOU! I love reading them!  
  
Now I'm gonna stop this babble. On with the story already.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Fine  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Harry's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
I never meant to hear all those things I heard. I really didn't. But when I walked past that door, and heard her voice, I just couldn't stop myself. I had to know what, who and why she was talking. It isn't my fault, that every time I hear her voice, I just follow it without knowing why, or how. So as quietly as possible I stopped outside the door to that abandoned classroom where I heard the voices coming from. But if I'd known exactly what I was about to hear, I would *never* have stayed to listen. I really wouldn't have. Because now I knew things I really didn't want to know, and what I knew made me feel bad. Feel bad about the things I'd done to Malfoy the Git, and that wasn't a good thing! That was actually a very bad thing if you're Harry Potter.  
  
But the fact was, I *had* stayed, and I *had* heard everything. So now I *did* feel bad about it.  
  
Great. Perfect. Just what I need right now. I leaned back against my pillow, and went through everything from the beginning, trying to clear my mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I had just been walking back to the common room from a very hard quidditch practise. Just as I was climbing the stairs to the third floor, I heard voices coming from an abandoned classroom. Tired as I was, I ignored it, and kept on walking. All I really wanted was a hot shower and a long night of sleep. Sleep. yes, that sounded like a good idea. But I hadn't walked for long when I heard *whose* voice it was.  
  
~"Okay, I promise to listen, if you promise you'll talk."~  
  
Yup. That was her voice all right. Her sweet, beautiful voice.  
  
~"I really don't think you want to hear, but sure. Just don't go and blame me when you don't wanna be with me anymore."~  
  
Oh. Great, Malfoy the Git, and his not so sweet and beautiful voice.  
  
~"I promise. Besides, I don't think anything you say to me can make me not wanna be with you."~  
  
She said that to the wrong guy. I'd do practically anything to be in there instead of Malfoy. Life's not fair.  
  
~"Yeah, whatever. "~  
  
Draco answered nonchantly, but I could clearly hear that he was more than satisfied with her answer.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Draco's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I didn't say anything for a while, trying to sort out my thoughts. It was a lot of things I needed to tell her, but I didn't know where to start.  
  
I could start by telling her about that time 'she' pushed me down the stairs, and then afterwards claiming it was only an accident. Or the time when she 'dropped' the pillow over my head, and then had no idea how I could end up unconscious for three hours after the incident happened. It was nothing out of the ordinary that she did those things, it happened almost every day. When I was younger I couldn't defend myself, and when I got older I didn't defend myself.  
  
I turned to look at Ginny. She was sitting there, with my arms wrapped around her shoulders protectively, looking so worried. She was worried about me. I squeezed her shoulder gently, and took a deep breath.  
  
It wasn't my father who gave me the scars I have on my body. I know that's what I let people think, because telling the truth would be to humiliating. Beaten up by a girl? Doesn't even matter that she's my mother, a girl is always a girl. And boys don't get beaten up by girls.  
  
I'll just try my best explaining this to Ginny.to my Ginny.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Ginny's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
When he started his tale, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. His father didn't have much to do with anything, really. It was his mother. all the time, it was his mother. How can a mother hate her child? The son she's brought to life. why would she want to hurt him? Why would she want him dead?  
  
He told me about the things she'd done to him, and I was sure that was going to give me nightmares for quite some time. But I could feel him relaxing, open up. The hard look in his eyes disappeared almost completely after a while, and it was the first time he looked at as if I was the most important thing in the world. In his world. If he only knew he's the most important thing in my world, too. I hate seeing him in pain. He says I take the pain away from him, if only for a while. I wish I could take away the pain from him permanently.  
  
~*~*~*~ Harry's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
He's getting the Dark Mark the day after graduation. It's not a choice he has; it's just something that's going to happen. He'll be living the same life his father has. He'll help Voldemort killing muggles. He'll be like one of the Nazis during World War II.  
  
Only, Malfoy doesn't hate muggles. He doesn't know enough about them to hate them. Everything he says, everything he does, it's just an echo of what his father and mother has been telling him his whole youth. Brainwashing him.  
  
I hate him. how can I not? I don't want to feel sympathy for him. He doesn't deserve it. Even if his mother's been trying to kill him, been using the Cruciatus curse on him whenever she thought he was too annoying, it doesn't give him the right do to all the things he's done! My childhood wasn't the happiest. I grew up with. Dursley's. they locked me into a bloody cupboard for years! I don't go around assaulting people because of it. But. maybe there is a difference. Maybe it's in the genes. My parents were the greatest, according to Sirius and professor Lupin. And Malfoy's parents. well.  
  
It was scary seeing Malfoy like this. He was actually vulnerable, something I thought he couldn't be.  
  
I still hate him, though. But now I think I'm starting to understand.  
  
~*~*~*~ Draco's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny moves closer to me, and I feel the wetness on my robe from her tears. I kiss her cheek, and ask her what's wrong.  
  
She looks up at me with those big, amazing eyes, and whisper "I'm just crying the tears you refuse to cry."  
  
I try to wipe away her tears with my hand, but she only smiles at me.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
I haven't told her everything. A person can only take so much at the time. She knows there's more for me to tell her, but I know she'll be patient. It's hard to talk about it, but that's something I'm not even going to admit to her.  
  
She takes a Chocolate frog from the pocket of her robes, and put it on my knee. Confused, it tries to jump away, but she grabs it and gives it to me.  
  
"I've heard chocolate's supposed to make you feel happier."  
  
God, I love her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Earth to Harry! Wake up!" Ron yelled, and waved his hand in front of Harry's face. It was a couple of hours later, and the trio were sitting in the common room, doing homework, as most of the students.  
  
"What?" Harry asked annoyed, and shook his head.  
  
"I've been trying to talk to for 10 minutes now, where were you? Harry Potter - land?" Ron asked, just as annoyed, but was given a stern glare from Hermione.  
  
"No, I was just. thinking."  
  
"Did it hurt?" Ron muttered, but Harry didn't hear him.  
  
"What were you thinking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, after having hit Ron in the head for his stupidity.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Why are you thinking about my sister in that way?" Ron asked, and gazed Harry suspiciously.  
  
"What way, Ron?"  
  
"You know!"  
  
"No, I don't know! What way are we talking about?"  
  
"Well. that way!"  
  
"Now, what makes you think I'm thinking about your sister like that?"  
  
"Because you had that."  
  
"Stop it! Seriously, you two are acting like babies!" Hermione interrupted, after getting bored with their conversation. "Harry, please tell us what you are talking about, then maybe, hopefully, Ron will shut up."  
  
"I resent that!" Ron said, but was once again cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Ron, shut up!"  
  
Harry sighed, and leaned back in the couch. "I saw Ginny earlier today. She was with Malfoy, like she usually is these days, and I overheard them talking."  
  
"Harry, it's not very nice to listen to other peoples conversations!" Hermione said, sounding very shocked that her friend could do something that ill mannered.  
  
"Who cares about that? What was he doing with my sister?!" Ron asked furiously.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you know perfectly well what they're doing together! Stop pretending you don't!"  
  
Ron crossed his arms over his chest, and sulked.  
  
"Well, it wasn't what they were doing that bothered me the most, even though that bothered me too. It was more what they were talking about." Harry said calmly, as if he hadn't even noticed his friends little fuss.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned their attention back to Harry.  
  
"So, what were they talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you, 'because I'm not even supposed to know about this."  
  
"Harry, you're starting to worry me. What were they talking about?"  
  
Harry sat quiet for a while, biting his under lip, before he answered. "They were talking about Malfoy. It doesn't even matter *what* he said. I just think. Ron, you should just get a grip and stop avoiding your sister. She won't be leaving Malfoy, and I'm not so sure I even think she should..."  
  
"What?! You can't be serious! We're talking about *Malfoy* here!"  
  
"Yes, I know that Ron. But still. Can't you just trust me on this? He won't hurt her."  
  
Ron opened his mouth, only to close it again. Not coming up with anything else to say, he sighed in defeat and looked at Harry. "Fine! I trust you, but if something happens."  
  
"I'll be the first to hit myself in the head. hard!" Harry said, laughing.  
  
Ron smiled, "You better."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So, the next day Ron went to search for Malfoy. He'd promise Harry. And for Harry's sake, he was at least willing to *try* and trust Malfoy. Harry had offered to come with Ron and talk to Malfoy, but Ron had assured him it was all right. He didn't want his friends to think he was scared or something. Because he wasn't. not much anyway.  
  
Ron stopped outside the entrance, and looked around. He'd been walking around the castle for an hour, and still he hadn't found them. This was ridiculous. They had to be somewhere!  
  
Just as he was about to give up, he saw something moving in the corner of his eye. He looked that way, and finally he saw them. They were sitting behind a big tree by the lake. No wonder he almost didn't see them, they were partly hidden by that large tree.  
  
Ron felt his hand getting sweaty, and considered for a while the possibility about running back to the dorm, and hide under his bed. He *really* didn't like the idea about talking to Malfoy. Or Draco. He should probably call him Draco from now on. Damn.  
  
He took a deep breath, gathered some of that Gryffindor spirit he was supposed to have, and walked down towards the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny laughed, "No, it's true! I promise!"  
  
Draco shook his head, "No way! You would never do anything like that!"  
  
Ginny smiled, "But I did. And I would do it again!"  
  
"So you mean to tell me, that you, Ginny Weasley, probably the most innocent person I've ever met, put spiders in your brother's bed? Just because he took your toys?" Draco asked, not quite believing it.  
  
They were lying on their stomachs, facing the lake. They were talking about nicer things than Draco's past, though. Ginny tried to convince Draco that she hadn't always been so shy, and well. boring. But he refused to believe her.  
  
A thought occurred to Draco, and he smiled evilly. "Hey wait! If Ron took your toys, doesn't that mean that Ron played with *dolls*?" The thought was just too much for Draco, and he started to laugh so hard his stomach ached.  
  
"No! Actually, Ginny had these cool Quidditch- figures. They had their own broomsticks, and if you threw them out into the air, they flew! Ron said, fascinated.  
  
Draco stopped laughing, and looked up.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised, and hurried to sit up properly.  
  
Ron bit his lip nervously. "Um. I. I kind of need to talk to you."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "If it's about you don't want me and Draco to."  
  
"No! No, it's not that! It's quite the opposite. actually."  
  
Draco looked confused. "What? All of a sudden you *want* us to be together? Have you gone mental or something?"  
  
Ron glared at him, and turned back to Ginny. "I need to talk to Malfoy. Just for a second. And I promise not to say anything. stupid."  
  
"I believe that's impossible." Draco muttered.  
  
Ron ignored Draco, and gave Ginny a pleading look. "Please?"  
  
Confused, Ginny stood up. "Okay, I guess. Just don't kill each other!" she said before she walked away.  
  
Draco, still lying down on the grass, looked up at Ron. "Well, if you're gonna talk then talk. Don't just stand there."  
  
Ron sat down, as far away from him as possible, but still close enough so Ginny wouldn't hear them.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that. that it's okay. I mean with you and Ginny."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Geez, how very kind of you." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, at least I'm trying here!" Ron snapped. He was starting to lose his temper. Well, Ron lost his temper almost all the time, but that wasn't the point. "Now, listen to what I have to say, all right?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"I *really* don't like you, and I probably never will. But I'm willing to forget that for Ginny's sake. But only if you do the same." Ron said.  
  
Draco frowned. This was not happening.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Um.. Yes."  
  
Draco hesitated. He could agree to this. It would be best for everyone if he did. But Draco didn't like to do things for others. Draco was selfish. And a Slytherin. Slytherin's didn't do nice things. And this was a nice thing. So he really should just give Ron a big punch and laugh at him for even suggesting such thing.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny. She was, for some mysterious reason, petting the giant squid. It looked quite comfortable under her hands.  
  
Draco almost chuckled, but controlled himself.  
  
He sighed and turned back to Ron, "It's a deal."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Seven months later - Ginny's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It's the last day of my fifth year at Hogwarts. We'll be leaving soon, and I'm packing the last of my things. It feels kind of sad. This year has been a good year. Confusing, but good.  
  
After Desdemona left, and Ron had that mysterious talk with Draco, everything seemed to be fine. They didn't fight anymore. My confidence has grown, much thanks to Miranda and Draco. What would I do without the two of them?  
  
"Ginny? Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
I closed my suitcase, and put it next to my bed.  
  
"Ginny, have you talked to Draco yet? He's waiting for you at the lake." Miranda told me as she packed her books.  
  
I felt my cheeks turn red, and I smiled to myself. I still had hard to believe my luck.  
  
"No, I'm on my way down there now." I said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Are you gonna sit with him on the train?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, apparently he has to sit with his housemates." I muttered and closed the door behind me. The common room was in chaos; everybody running around trying to find old socks and other things they'd lost during the year. It was only two hours before the train would leave, and I don't think I've ever seen my housemates this stressed,  
  
I smiled to myself as I walked down the stairs. I knew I wouldn't see Draco for over three months, there was no way they'd led him visit my house over the summer, but still I felt optimistic. We'd always have owls. And when the summer was over, we'd be together again.  
  
I exited the castle and walked down to our tree. He was already sitting there, waiting for me.  
  
"Hey." I said and sat down next to him.  
  
He turned and smiled, discreetly taking my hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Have you been here long?" I asked.  
  
"No, just a few minutes." He said, and rested his head against the tree behind us.  
  
I rested my head against his shoulder, and closed my eyes. I might as well enjoy this last hour.  
  
~*~*~*~ Draco's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
I've been dreading this moment for so long. We'll be going home soon. And I have to spend another delightful summer in the mansion. It was easier before, before I met Ginny, to be at home and to be around the people I've been around my whole life. But now when I know how life could've been, if I'd been born in the right family, it all feels very bitter. and unfair.  
  
But I'll have one more year with Ginny, if I'm lucky, before this happy bubble I've been living in, will be crushed. Then it's time for the Dark Mark, and no one escapes the Dark Mark. Especially not now when the Dark Lord is getting his powers back.  
  
Unless.  
  
I should just ask her now.  
  
"Ginny?" I asked quietly, and almost wish she didn't hear me. But she did, and she turns her head up to look at me.  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"I was just thinking about. about next year." I said tentative.  
  
She nodded, and silently motioning for me to carry on.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore talked to me for a couple of weeks ago. He said he needed my help, in the war against Vol. You- know- who. He said he'd help me hide from my family and Voldemort, if only I was ready to go over to the 'good' side."  
  
"He said that they'll have to put me in hiding about a week before my graduation."  
  
She didn't answer me, probably expecting me to continue.  
  
"What about us?" she asked quietly, and I looked at her again. Yes, what about us.  
  
"Do you think we'll still be together a year from now?" I asked her, trying to keep any emotion from showing in my voice.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I do. I hope so, anyway."  
  
"Well then, if we're still together then, will you hide with me?" I asked.  
  
She turned away, and looked out over the lake like she always did when she was in deep thought. I could only imagine what was going through her mind at that moment. I wished against all hope that she'd say 'of course Draco, of course I'll hide with you', but I couldn't let myself believe it.  
  
Finally, she turned back to me, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Yes Draco, I'll go into hiding with you. After my graduation, I'll come to you."  
  
I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I'd been holding, and hugged her tightly.  
  
She laughed softy, and hugged me back. "See, everything will be just fine."  
  
I pulled away from her, and frowned. "*I'm* supposed to be comforting *you*, not the other way around! This is not normal!"  
  
Ginny kept smiling, and crawled up in my lap, "You've never been a normal boy, you know." She said and nodded her head.  
  
"I don't hear you complaining." I muttered and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
Ginny laughed and kissed me, "Stop sulking! I love you even if you're a freak."  
  
I almost blushed. Almost. "I love you too." I whispered before I could stop myself.  
  
Ginny froze in my arms, and she looked at me with big surprised eyes. She seemed to be in deep thought, before she managed to stutter out "D-did you just say what I think you said?"  
  
I licked my lips uncomfortably, and tried to decide whether or not I should tell her that of course I meant it, or if I should just laugh it off and tell her that she was beginning to hallucinate. But before I knew what I was doing I was leaning over and gently brushing my lips against hers. She responded somewhat warily, and I silently wondered if I'd just made a complete fool out of myself.  
  
She pulled back and smiled, "See, *now* I'm happy!"  
  
And so everything was fine.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sequel? Hm, don't know. what do you think?  
  
And please leave a review before you go *smile *  
  
//Chhaya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
